100 Days of Summer
by Percabeth824
Summary: A Percabeth story! Percy is planning on winning his best friend over with something he likes to call 100 days of summer. Will Percy Prevail and be able to make it through all 100 days? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summers beginning**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters! Rick Riordan does!**

 **Please sit back relax and enjoy the story! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

My name is Annabeth Chase and I am CEO of Olympus' Architecture in California! I worked my way up into the company I started as just another architect but, worked my way to the top. My dream was to always have my own architecture firm but, I love my job here along with the people that are here.

My family is back in New York where I grew up. They are a little crazy and overwhelming but, whatever. My best friend and I are both living our dreams here in California and work across the street from each other! My best friends name is Percy Jackson. He works at Poseidon's Sea Exploration and Other Business. He's also "Hottest Guy In California" according to the magazine, Aphrodite's Children. He may be know as that to all the people who don't really know him. To those of us who do know him though, we know him to be a lovable idiot.

My other friends also known as, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel are awesome, annoying, and HOT. Every single one of them is good looking in there own way. They all have jobs Here at Olympus' Architecture firm. Nico is my assistant and "little brother". The rest of them are advisers and critics. Weird thing is none of them really ever liked architecture but had good eyes for what really looked good in a building etc.

Right now I'm sitting in my office that is super awesome! Enjoying the warm summer sun on by back. My office has a glass wall behind me so right as you walk in you get the great view of California. It has a nice dark oak wood desk and super comfy chair. When you see my office from the outside you see clouded glass and a door. But from the inside I can look out of my office and see what the people outside of my office are doing. It's pretty cool.

I look at the time on my computer. It's time for me to head to the break room and grab my chocolate chip muffin and some coffee. I get up from my desk and start walking to where the break room is.

I open my door to be greeted by Thalia and Nico. "Annabeth your 4 minutes later then usual it's lunch time!" Thalia yells at me. "I'm sorry," I yell at her, "I was sketching another building, it's really coming along." Thalia just rolls her eyes at me and turns to Nico. "Why didn't you get her?" "Why didn't you get here earlier and get her?" Nico retorts back defensively. I roll my eyes at there antics, "Whatever guys lets just go before you guys get into a fist fight and break something." I walk past them and towards the break room.

We keep walking until I'm in front of the break room doors. I push the door open to find the rest of my friends in there along with 20 other people I don't really know. I smile at my friends before heading towards the counter in the back. I grab a chocolate chip muffin and grab some coffee then head over to sit at the table my friends are currently occupying. "Hey guys! Have any of you guys seen Percy lately?" I look at all of my friends to see them all smiling at each other. Then in unison they say "Nope," popping the 'p' at the end. I raise my eyebrow at them. I was about to interrogate but decided not to.

I haven't seen Percy in about 4 days. I usually see him every day! I've tried to call and text but he wont answer to anything. I sip my coffee and ignore all the people who are coming in and out of the break room. I'm listening in on Piper's conversation with Thalia on this new design they need for some rich dudes house. I listen intently when they say that he already rejected 2 of the same architect's designs. I wait for more info while Piper takes a sip of her coffee when all the chatter in the office leaves. I take another sip of coffee and look around to see why everyone stopped talking. I look towards the door and my eyes widen.

Percy Jackson is standing in the doorway. Don't get me wrong were not surprised that he's here, we see him here all the time. Were surprised because he doesn't have a shirt on...

Percy's panting and out of breath. I look around to see all the girls staring at him. My stomach churns as I see all of there eyes looking at his bare chest. Whatever, they can stare if they want to I Don't Care! I turn my attention back to Percy to see him standing up straight and smiling a cocky grin towards me. I see the mischievousness in his eyes and get the gist. "Jackson we have a strict clothes on or your gone policy. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." I glare at him holding up the act that I'm actually mad at him. "Wise girl! You cant do that! I thought you would let the rules slide now that were dating!" Thalia and Nico both spit out there drinks while Piper is currently choking on her spit. Everyone in the break room is shocked and have there eyes widened in shock.

"What!" All the girls stand up practically knocking there chairs down in the process. Percy and I burst out in laughter at their reaction. "I can't believe you guys fell for that! HAHA!" Percy says still laughing. "So you guys aren't actually dating?" A random girl in the break room asks. "Nope," Percy says still smiling at our joke. My stomach churns once again when I hear the collective sigh that comes out of all the girls in the break room. Stop You will not pull up past feelings for Percy! I know I used to have a crush on him in high school, actually I really really liked him in high school, but that doesn't really matter Were both 26 and living our lives. 'Your also both single' the back of my brain reminds me. Oh gosh nooo!

I turn my brain off for a moment and turn my attention back to Percy. "But," He says loudly turning to meet my eyes, "I'm planning on changing that real soon." I give him a questioning gaze trying to remember what he said before...

Oh right, he said the nope to the dating thing! Now he says he wants to change that? WHAT!

"Annabeth Chase," Percy says as he opens the door so everyone in the area can hear, "I've known you sense I was 12 and have had a major crush on you sense then," Whats happening? Oh my gosh I'm freaking out! "I'm pretty sure you like me too," he's still going crud whats he going to say, "I had to watch you go to prom with your old boyfriend Luke, if I'm honest with you I was going to ask you 2 hours later in front of the whole school at the assembly. But, Luke asked you, and you said yes so I went for the next best thing... which was Rachel." Percy takes a big breath reminding me I need to breathe."This is not a joke, and to prove to you, that I want you in my life, I'm going to start by giving you this." He starts walking towards me and pulls out a small book thing. "This book is filled with 100 compliments. There all true and are all from me."

"This is the start to what I call 'My 100 attempts in wooing you this summer!' the world will know about my ways," He puts the book on the table next to me and grabs my hands pulling me up, "Even if we start dating during my 100 attempts I'm not stopping because you deserve all 100 attempts." He stops talking and looks at me expectantly. I look at all of my friends to see all of them smiling at us. My mind turned back on a long time ago and is going 100 miles an hour. "First of all," I say looking at my friends, "did you guys know about this?"

They all start nodding. Great I've been played. I decide to have some fun. I pretend to be angry and rip my hands away from Percy. "You guys are all horrible people!" I pick up the book Percy gave me and start storming to the door. I'm half out of the door when I turn back on my heel to see a whole bunch of fuming girls, confused co workers, shell shocked friends, and a crest fallen Percy.

I start laughing. "You should have seen all your guys' faces!" I keep laughing as there all super confused now. WE had gained a big crowd outside of the break room door. "Oh yeah Percy," He looks up at me waiting for an answer, "You better not be joking." Percy gets the biggest smile on his face ever! He runs up to me and pulls me into his warm embrace spinning me around.

He puts me down beaming. "I won't let you down Chase." I blush when I realize he still doesn't have a shirt on. Then to make it worse he kisses me on the cheek. "Chase I've got to get back to my work before they wonder where I went and call my boss. I'll call up Aphrodite's children magazine and tell them what I'm doing!" He winks at me waves to all of our friends then leaves.

I take that as an excuse to leave so I start running to my office. I run even faster once I hear all the heavy foot fall behind me. I'm pretty sure the people chasing me are my friends. How do I know? Well I can tell by the sound of all there screaming. It sounded a lot like Piper Nico and Thalia. I make it to my office and slam the door shut behind me locking it.

I sit in my chair and look at the book Percy gave me. It was clearly hand written by none other then Percy. I read his messy scrawl that's on the front page.

 _100 compliments to you!_ I turn the page.

 _1\. Beautiful. 2. Your laugh is like music. 3. You look sexy in sweats and a T-shirt. 4. Your hair falls perfectly without you trying._ I smile at his use of using the song lyrics to one of my favorite songs. **(Review if you know the song!)** _5\. Your smarter then anyone I know._

I blush and mentally decide that Ill read 5 compliments a day. I smile, anticipating the next few months.

 _100 compliments_

 **Thanks for reading please Review your thoughts and feelings!**

 **Let me know if you know the name to that song! I already do but I want to see if you guys do!**

 **To clear things up Percy will give Annabeth one object or something that number of times. So 100 compliments 99 other things etc.**


	2. I'm a florist?

**Chapter 2: I'm a florist!**

 **Disclaimer: Character Credit goes to Rick Riordan, also know as Uncle Rick ;)!**

 **Thank you so much for following this story and putting it on your favorites lists! It was all within a few hours so I thought why not treat you guys with another chapter!**

 **Shout out to Fratzy for reviewing! You are correct the song was Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are!**

 **Annabeth**

 _Beep Beep!_

UGH! I pull my phone up to my face taking the charger with it and turn off my alarm. I have to make it to the office at 7 am. It's currently 5:45 and I'm so tired. Thalia, Piper, and Nico would not stop texting me last night it was horrible.

I quickly get out of bed and do my morning routine. Eat, shower, brush my teeth and Get dressed. It's now 6:10. I go grab my bag that's full of No. 2 pencils, books, and some paperwork. You won't ever imagine the number of pencils I carry in there. I probably have 500 pencils in there. It's crazy insane.

I check my phone, it's 6.13. Just enough time to get to work 10 minutes early. I lock the door to my penthouse and head down to the garage where my Nissan Ultima is waiting for me. I get in turn on the ignition and pull out of the garage. I decide to turn on the radio. My car is now vibrating from how loud it is. What the heck? Why is my radio turned up so loud?

I turn it down and listen to the song,

 _Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)  
Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)  
Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)  
I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in  
First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)  
Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)  
We too fresh  
Got to blame it on Jesus  
Hashtag blessed..._

I tune out the music when my phone buzzes with a familiar ring tone...

 _Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
 _I just wanna lay in my bed_  
 _Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
 _So leave a message at the tone_  
 _'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

 **(Review if you know the songs!)** I almost don't pick up my phone I'm so caught up in the song.

"Hey, Percy! What's up?"

 _"I was just calling to let you know that number 99 is waiting for you at your office. It comes with a bonus, though! Guess what it is!"_

"What is this bonus, Percy?"

 _"I told you to guess not demand!"_

"You got Nico a girlfriend so he'll stop bothering me when he's bored?"

 _"I'm mentally sighing right now Annabeth. You are a horrible guesser! Since you can't seem to guess it though I guess we'll just have to wait and see what it is!"_

"You know I don't like surprises, Percy! Why can't you just do something I like?" I hear him gasp on the other end. I can practically see his face of fake horror.

 _"Wise Girl!'_

"Seaweed Brain!"

 _"Just get here soon..."_

Before I can reply back the line goes dead. That was such a Percy thing to do. I can't say I'm not anxious, though. I really want to nee what number 99 is!

I pull up into Olympus' parking lot. I turn off the radio cut the ignition and step out of my car feeling like a million dollars. I take one step and then feel like 1 dollar.

 _Snap, Snap Flash Flash._

I'm bombarded by flashes and people with cameras. Oh great, paparazzi. 'This is what you get for agreeing with Percy Jackson' the back of my head reminds me.

 _"Annabeth is it true that you are currently dating Percy Jackson hottest guy in California?"_

 _"Miss Chase have you kissed Percy yet."_

 _"Where's Percy now?"_

That was what was being yelled at me. Why oh why Percy? Why tell the world? I try pushing past them but fail miserably.

I try pushing past them but fail miserably. "Move away from Miss Chase immediately!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and try to look past all the flashing lights. Then someone emerges from the crowd. It's Thalia. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Everyone can take their pictures just make a pathway for Miss Chase." She yells threateningly.

Everyone starts making a path for me and Thalia. Thalia grabs my forearm and leads us forwards. We make it to the front of the building without to much trouble.

"Thanks, Thalia that was a huge help," I say thankfully. "Have you lost your touch Annabeth? Usually, you would just push through the crowd!" She says questioningly. "Well I can deal with a whole bunch of crazy businessmen but, paparazzi is different. " I say.

Thalia and I part ways at the elevator. She takes a left down the hall to go to a meeting while I take the elevator up to 56th floor. I hop out of the elevator smiling at all the people I walk past.

"Hiya Annabeth!" Piper says smiling. "What's got you in such a good mood? Find some new Hollywood designer or something?" she looks at me and mocks offense. "Well am I not allowed to be happy for you?" I look at her questioningly. "Why would you need to be happy for me?" She doesn't answer me she just smiles at me and walks away.

Why is she just smiling at me? Why does she look so freaking excited? I roll my eyes and keep walking. Piper was probably happy because she gets to do the interior designing once I'm finished designing this house.

"Hey, Nico how are you doing?" I say looking in my bag for my office keys. "I'm freaking tired but, besides that, I'm doing great!" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. He's never in a good mood in the mornings. He's always so pale and always has bags under his eyes. It looks like he went through Hell and back. "Just enjoy your view," I look over at him questioningly. I know my office has a great view but he never says that. I study him more closely and notice that he's smiling. He never smiles in the mornings. "Your boyfriend and those flowers," He starts humming a bit, "Mmm it looks HOT!"

I know my office has a great view but he never says that. I study him more closely and notice that he's smiling. He never smiles in the mornings. "Your boyfriend and those flowers," He starts humming a bit, "Mmm it looks HOT!"

My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I've got a suitor I guess you could say but, not a boyfriend. I then take what he said into account and mentally freak out. Percy's in my office? I knew my surprise was going to be in my office but, Percy? I quickly get my keys out of my bag, fumbling slightly trying to find the right key.

Found it! I unlock the door and swing the door open as fast as I can. I look around and almost faint.

Lilies! Lilies of all colors!

There freaking everywhere! I'm guessing there are around 100 lilies in here. That might not seem to be very many but there not in bouquets, there are just 100 lilies littering my office. there on my desk there taped to my wall in my desk's vase there even on the floor!

I then see the culprit. Perseus Jackson himself sitting in MY chair! "Before you get mad that I went into your office without permission I just want to let you know," I guess he notices my anger that HE'S SITTING IN MY FREAKING CHAIR! "that today is the second day of summer and I have 99 attempts left. So I got you 99 lilies! Your favorite flower!" That's so sweet! But, if he thinks he's getting out of his punishment for sitting in my chair then he's dreaming.

"Do you like it?" He seems almost nervous. Why would he be nervous? Oh my gosh, I haven't said anything yet! "Oh, Percy this is so sweet! I'm so happy you remembered my favorite flower! Wait... I've never told you my favorite flower. How do you know my favorite flower? How did you get in my office? And why are you in My chair?"

He chuckles. He has the nerve to laugh? I'd be mad but, his laugh melts my anger away. "Well to answer your questions, Nico told me your favorite flower, Nico let me in your office with the spare key you gave him, and I'm sitting in your chair because it's the most comfortable." He says matter of factly.

I decide to play hard to get. I walk up behind him and the desk and stare out the window watching the sunrise. My own plan backfires when Percy turns in my chair and pulls me down onto his lap by my waist. "I really like your view Wise Girl," Percy whispers in my ear. I relax into his body and decide to enjoy the moment.

I hear a _Snap_ behind us. Percy turns the chair around so we can see who's taking pictures of us. It's Nico, of course. I open my mouth to tell him to get out but he holds up his hand stopping me.

"Before you protest, Annabeth I need you to put your head on his chest and Percy, I need you to stare down lovingly at Annabeth. I blush but, do as he says... except for the protesting thing. "After you take your picture Niks you better run or else I'm going to slap you for ruining my peaceful moment." He scowls at his nickname then pointedly looks at Percy silently asking him if he has anything to say before he starts snapping our picture.

Percy thinks for a moment then says, "You're sending me these pictures or I'm going to send Annabeth after to kill you." he says thoughtfully. He's got that right, I think. "Yeah, whatever just do the dam pose," Nico says. We do his pose for him.

After our little photo shoot, Nico leaves the office grumbling about how we already act like a couple so we might as well just start dating now. I need to smack him later.

Percy lets out a sigh and sets his hands on my thighs. "I need to go get to work Annabeth."Before he takes his hands off my thighs he gives them a squeeze so I can get up which I do, blushing like a maniac. I can't believe he can still make me blush. It's super annoying. "Enjoy your flowers Miss Chase I'll see you at lunch." He winks at me before he turns and leaves my office shutting the door behind him.

I smile when I realize I can make my day even better by reading my 5 compliments for the day.

 _The way your cheeks tint pink is adorable._ Great now my cheeks really are pink!

 _You give amazing advice._

 _You make everyone so comfortable with you... Including the boys which sucks._ I laugh lightly at that one.

 _You have the spotlight in every room._

 _You're Hotter then Beyonce!_

That last one means a lot coming from him. Percy had the biggest crush on Beyonce when he was 17 it was hilarious. He's even gone as far as writing Jay Z a letter making sure he was treating her right. I even helped him write it so there weren't any man fights getting down.

As much as I love thinking about Percy I need to finish this house. Which I now have inspiration for!

 **Thank you for all the support with this story! As you guys can tell I have an absolute obsession with Bruno Mars and Beyonce is Bea!  
**

 **Please review your suggestions for 98 and so forth!**


	3. Best moments!

**Chapter 3: Best moments.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO!**

 **Thanks for all the support on this story you guys are the best! Here's some shoutouts for you reviewers.**

 **Swagasaurus Greg: Thanks so much for the suggestion. I can fit that in there somewhere! For the striptease I don't think so but, I could add in some 7 minutes in heaven for yeah ;) Also yes the song was Magic by Bruno Mars**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment! Means a lot.**

 **Twitter 25: You were correct in the first chapter. Yes, it was 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno mars.**

 **Percabeca: Thanks for the 2 reviews and compliments! Hope yo enjoy the chapter.**

 **Enjoy The Chapter!**

I'm sitting in my office it's 7:10 and I'm just sitting in my office waiting for Nico to bring me another house I need to design. He takes so long. I wish I didn't have such a lazy secretary.

I decide to pass the time on my Instagram. I unlock my phone to see my screen saver of Nico and Percy standing in suits and sunglasses looking like really good looking security guards. Nico needs to find himself a girl!

I smile and open my Instagram. I scroll down barely glancing at the pictures people have posted. I scroll past all the nobodies and stop myself from scrolling further when I see a post from Percy.

I look at it and I'm met with a beautiful sunrise. I'm about to scroll down further when I see a chair in the corner of the picture. Sitting in a chair is Percy and I. Man, Nico has some serious photo taking skills. I read his all the comments. Percy says, 'Annabeth is the one guys! I've known her since I was 12. She's stayed with me since then. Even when I didn't fight for her in High school!'

I read his all the comments. Percy says, 'Annabeth is the one guys! I've known her since I was 12. She's stayed with me since then. Even when I didn't fight for her in High school!'

I smile at what he said and looked at all the other people's comments. A lot of them talked about how cute the picture was. A lot of haters out there too. 1 comment caught my eye, though. The comment was from Aphrodite's Children saying and I quote, 'You two are coming on our show tonight at 6:00 pm tonight. We'll have a limo pick you guys up at 5:00 in front of Olympus' Architecture.'

I stare at the comment. Oh great. It's time to put the pros and cons of being with Percy. Pros, I really like Percy. He makes me happy. He's realized his mistake and is trying to fix it. He raises my spirits when I'm down. Cons, Everyone will know about it. Paparazzi. All the other girls will hit on him.

I don't lie the cons at all. I get jealous easy I'm just good at not showing it. I don't want to be stalked, and there is no way I'm having people take pictures of me kissing him all the time!

The pros are a thing too, though. He's really nice, and I really like him. Ugh. Why does everyone have to know him?

 _Knock, Knock._

"Come in," I yell. "Hey, Annabeth Mr. Big want's his house in the Hollywood hills and wants it completely modern and has to have lots of glass," Nico says, his head still tipped down looking down at the papers. "Ok thanks, Nico just put them on my desk." He nods his head and sets them on my desk.

"If you need anything let me know." Nico turns on his heel and walks out of my office. I decide I'd talk to Percy about my concerns later. Right now I need to work. I buzz into Nico.

 _"What do you need Annabeth?"_

"Thanks for bringing me my papers Niks!"

 _"First of all your welcome and second of all, don't call me Niks!"_

"Bye, Nico."

 **Line Break (11:55)**

I've got the foundation all laid out. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. The house is super big and way too modern for my liking. I like how they built stuff in ancient greek times. According to the company though I have a good eye for modern architecture.

I look at my computer and see that it's 12:00 already. I rub my eyes tiredly. The only reason I'm good at modern stuff is I use the trial and error method. It takes forever, but it gets the job done.

 _knock, knock._

"Come in," I yell. Percy sticks his head in and gives me a smile. "Hey beautiful," he says happily. "Hey handsome," I respond back leaning my head back into the chair. "You alright Annabeth?" He asks coming towards me. "Yeah I'm just tired," I say. He nods his head. "Let me guess. Modern Architecture?" He asks. "You know me too well," I grumble.

Percy rounds my desk and gestures for me to stand up. I grudgingly do. As soon as I'm standing Percy sits in my chair and grabs my waist pulling me down with him into my chair. "Just relax Annabeth. It's time for your lunch break anyway," Percy says in a soothing tone.

I relax into his body and say in a soft voice, "We need to talk about some stuff Percy." "Fire away Annabeth."

"I have few concerns when it comes to this Percy." He looks at me confused. I sigh, "I don't want to be followed around all the time Percy. If I date you then everyone will know everything I do and how I act."

"Annabeth... Don't be mad, but I knew you would have these concerns so that's why I'm telling everyone about it now. That way you can see what it's like to see if you're alright with it. There is no way I'd push you into something your not comfortable with."

I smile softly as he keeps talking, "I actually have pushed you into things that made you uncomfortable. What I mean is I don't want to push you into this relationship. also to let you know, I was reading Aphrodite's Children magazine yesterday and look what I found."

Percy hands me a copy of Aphrodite's Children magazine from his back pocket. I open it up to the page that was bookmarked with a stick note. It was the list of the hottest people in the world. Of course, Percy was in the top 10 in the category hottest guys in the world. he's on top in the category hottest guys in California.

I look through the page tell my eyes fall on the category hottest Ceos. Percy is on top in the men's section. I look over to the women's side and see my name in the number 1 spot.

"How the heck did that happen?" I ask Percy. He laughs and says, "Well, I've been looking through all my copies of Aphrodite's Children magazine and I found that you've been on top since January. That's six months."

I just sit there staring at the magazine. "Dang I need to pay more attention to this stuff," I say looking through the magazine. I'm also the hottest architect. I'm also the hottest smart person in the world. That one doesn't make much sense to me, but I can't really do anything about it.

"Also Aphrodite's children reality tv want us on the show tonight at 6 pm," he says cautiously. "Yeah I know I saw your Instagram," I say sighing. "You stalk me on Instagram? It's an honor, Miss Chase!" Percy says sarcastically.

"Is it a crime that your best friend follows you on Instagram?" I ask. He hums in thought, "I guess it's not." He looks at me smiling. I guess it's time for number 98 though right?" He asks. "Go for it Hot stuff." He gives me his signature grin that he seems to only use for me.

He presses my buzzer calling for Nico.

"Nico bring them in."

 _"You got kelp head."_

"Only Thalia can call me that!"

 _"Fine, I'm coming seaweed brain."_

"Only Wise Girl can call me that Niks."

 _"Hey, only Annabeth can call me Niks!"_

"Then just call me Percy!"

 _"I'll be right in Perseus."_

I put my hand over his mouth so he'll stop arguing. He licks my hand making me shriek, "Percy! Don't lick me!"

The door opens revealing Nico carrying a box. "You guys are already that far in the relationship? Dang Percy, you work FAST!" Nico says loudly.

We both blush crimson. "Oh, my gosh Nico! No! Cheese and crackers!" **(Review if you know what Disney movie that curse is in!)**

"Nico," Percy yells, "She put her hand over my mouth to stop me from arguing with you and I licked her hand!"

Percy and I are both blushing crimson. "Niks put the box down and leave my office now!" He does as I say and quickly leaves my office not wanting to face me when I'm mad.

"Dumb idiot little brother," I say quietly. Percy chuckles and grabs the box from my desk. "This is number 98!" He hands me the box smiling. "As you know or at least I think you know. I've been thinking about doing this for about a year now and I've made a calls pulled some strings and used my popularity to the best of me to pull this off."

I'd known he had worked on this for a long time, but a whole year? Dam this boy knows how to make a girl like him. I slowly open the box and look inside.

"Oh, FRICK YES!" I yell when I see what's inside. Inside the box are 98 blue chocolate chip cookies. "I had my mom ship them out here." He says smiling fondly at the thought of his mother. "These are your mom's?" I ask excitedly. "Of course they are! It's not like I can cook, I can't cook to save my life." He says like it's obvious.

I take one out and take a bite out of it. I hum in content. Sally is the best person in the world. She's an amazing cook and a second mom to me.

Percy takes one out of the box and takes a bite out of it. He smiles. "I've been dying to open this box to get to one of these babies." He says happily. I laugh at his enthusiasm for the blue treat. I lean into him even more and close my eyes. I feel so happy.

 **Line Break 5:00 _sharp_**

 _Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I yell not looking up from my designing. "It's your escort from Aphrodite's children reality tv." He calls back.

I panic for about 3 seconds. Is it already 5 o'clock? Why do I need an escort?

I calm down and start walking towards my office door. I open it and find a big dude in a suit. Of course, he's wearing a suit. "Why can't you guys just wear some T-shirts and jeans," I ask incredulously. "I've been asking the same thing for the past 4 years trust me." He says making me laugh.

I lock up my office and follow him.

On our way out of the building, we talk about the clothing he has to wear and how it holds him back from doing his job properly. "I mean like, they give you dress shoes? What if you need to run?" I ask amazed about how much we agree on. "Oh, I've had to do it before and trust me it's a painful thing. Your feet get all sore and it sucks," he says probably speaking from experience.

We step out of the elevator and into the lobby. We're met with a whole bunch of flashing lights.

Great, the _paparazzi's_ here. My escort or his name which I've learned, Paul opens his mouth to yell at them, but is interrupted by another voice, "Out of my way people! Stand away from Miss Chase!" The voice comes from the front of the lobby. It sounds commanding. Full of authority... _Percy._

Everyone turns towards the voice. "I need all of the paparazzi on the sides of the lobby, you can get your pictures from there." Everyone listens to him. Once they're all on the sides of the lobby Percy comes forwards.

"Paul! It's so good to see you again." Percy says happily. "Right back at you Mr. Jackson."

Percy smiles at me and offers his hand which I gladly take. "If you two will follow me." Paul takes the lead as we fall behind him.

Percy kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear, "See it's not that bad." He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around my waist.

We make it to the limo without any trouble and get in. We pull out of the parking lot and start heading for Aphrodite's children headquarters.

 **Line Break 5:55**

My head hurts. The only thing I'd let them do was my hair and put me in different clothes. My hair is in a really complicated bun and my clothes...

If I can say so myself I look hot. I'm wearing ripped light blue jeans with white converse. I have a white shirt on with a plaid shirt wrapped around my waist. I'm wearing a gold necklace that has golden triangles on the end.

I walk away from the mirror and decide I should go find Percy. I step out of my dressing room and into the big room. I walk forwards towards Percy's dressing room but, stop short when I see him step out of the room.

He looks good, he looks really good. He walks towards me and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey beautiful," he says in my ear. "hey hot stuff," I respond. He smiles at me. "Ready to get out on set?" He asks. I nod my head and take his outstretched hand.

We stand side by side next to the camera's hands clasped together. We wait to be announced so we can go and sit down on the plush white couch. Aphrodite comes out and the camera's turn on indicating we're going to start.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's children reality tv! I'm your host Aphrodite and today we are going to have one of the hottest couples around join us tonight. So without further ado, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase everyone."

We step out and walk towards the couches. Everyone in the audience stands up clapping and screaming. Percy winks out to the crowd and I wave.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Aphrodite says excitedly. "Anytime Aphrodite, it's an honor," Percy says politely. "Great we'll have you back in about a week then," Aphrodite says seriously. "That's if we have time Aphrodite. I am a Ceo of the best Architecture firm in the world," I remind her.

"I'm also a Ceo so maybe check with us first. I'm trying to do lots of things at once and I'm pretty busy," Percy says thoughtfully. "What is keeping you so busy Mr. Jackson, if I may ask?" Aphrodite asks. "Well, of course, my job. Being a Ceo can be very difficult. Trying to get Annabeth to go out with me is also very difficult. There's also the promise of all 100 days of summer so even if we did start dating I'd still have lots of work to do."

"Can I just say that for the record, that is the sweetest thing in the world. Annabeth what are your feelings on this," Aphrodite asks me. "Do you want my honest answer or the tweaked one?" I ask. "Let's have both. The honest one first, though."

"I think Percy's a wimp for not asking me out earlier. He's the biggest seaweed brain of all time. He should have stood up to Luke when we were younger or talked to me about it. or asked me when luke and I broke up. The tweaked one? The whole idea of 100 days of summer is the sweetest thing ever." I say just spilling it all out.

"Personally I like the tweaked one but um... I'm glad that you're honest. I probably deserved that too." Percy says wincing at the thought of it taking him so long. "And I'm really sorry for that Annabeth." He sounds so sincere. I told myself before that I wouldn't kiss him on the cheek during the show no matter how sweet he was, but this was too much.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute. For the audience, I've made a whole montage of the best PERCABETH moments!" Everyone in the audience screams in joy while I'm sitting there absolutely confused.

"Aphrodite? What's _Percabeth_?" I ask super confused. "It's your couple name of course! Percy which is the perc part and Annabeth for the abeth part!" Realization hits me. She made a ship name for us. Great.

"Well, now it's time for the montage!"

The first picture was when we first met. Percy tripped down a hill on his way to the summer camp we both had attended when we were younger. He hit his head on a rock. I was asked to make sure he was alright. I was practically his nurse. The picture showed me feeding him a spoon of pudding.

The second picture was of Percy and me at the end of that first year of camp. We were both leaning on the railing to the big house. We met there to talk before we had to leave back home.

The third was of me hugging Percy. We had gone on a field trip to Circ's island and I had gotten a makeover while Percy went on a tour of animals. I've got to say I looked good although I really hate makeup.

The fourth picture was of me kissing Percy on the cheek when we won the chariots race. Happy time.

The fifth one was the first time I had first met Percy's mom. Percy was blushing and I was laughing. His mom had just told me a story on how Percy would pretend he was Poseidon the sea god in the bathtub. He would supposedly 'command' the water to make waves and spill over the bathtub.

The sixth picture was of Percy and myself dancing. We both got permanent white streaks in our hair so everyone would know that we were best friends. It was one of my best memories ever.

The seventh picture was of me and Percy hugging again. I had surprised him by coming to see him at his school. I had just enrolled at Goode highschool.

The eighth picture was of Percy and I's first kiss and last. We were both so happy. We ha just taken on the whole camp in wooden sword fighting. We were so happy we kissed. It took us a while after that for us to not be awkward again but whatever.

The ninth slide was of Percy and I laying down next to each other on the couch. We had watched a Disney movie and had fallen asleep next to each other.

The tenth was of us dancing to Beyonce in his apartment living room.

The eleventh slide was of me and Percy throwing popcorn into each other's mouths.

The twelfth was of Percy and I laying on the ground with stitches in both our faces and scratches on our arms. We had gone dirt biking and had fallen off a small cliff. we had both hit our heads on rocks and landed in bushes at the bottom.

The thirteenth slide was of us graduating college. Percy was hugging me from behind and I was laughing at his lame attempt of scaring me.

The fourteenth slide was of us having a rap battle in his office.

The fifteenth slide was of us walking out of a Walmart with Ice cream on valentines day. We were both in sweats and baggy T-shirts.

The next slide was of us having a picnic in the back of his old truck.

The next slide was of us taking a midnight walk on the beach. Percy had had a horrible dream about all the people he cared about being lined up. he was forced to shoot everyone. The last person he had to kill was me. He decided not to do it and he shot himself causing him to wake up.

The next slide was of us sitting on my couch in my penthouse. We were watching Beauty and the Beast. I was on my period that week. Percy found me laying on my kitchen's tile floor with just a bra on to help with the cramps. He left bought me some ice cream and told me we were going to have a Disney day.

The last slide was the picture of me sitting in Percy's lap, in my chair, with the sunrise behind us. It was most definitely a cute picture.

I smile at the end of the photo montage. "Which was your favorite picture Annabeth?" Aphrodite asks curiously.

The 18th one. The one of Percy and I sitting on my couch." I say. "And why would that be?" She asks cautiously trying not to pry. "It was that time of the month and Percy just... knew so he brought me some Ice cream and we watched dDisney movies. It just proves how much he cares about me." I say happily.

"That's cute! Percy which is your favorite?" She asks seriously curious. "It's a tie between the tenth and the seventeenth." He says thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

"The tenth one because I was dancing to Beyonce with Annabeth. That is a great combo! The seventeenth because no matter what time I call Annabeth and need to talk to her she'll talk. That night lets just say wasn't exactly fun and I needed to calm down. So I called Annabeth. She instantly came and picked me up saying we were going to the beach for a walk. She is my saving grace. She's an angel. He smiles fondly at me and I gladly return it.

"Well, that's all the time we have for tonight we are so happy you could come talk to us hopefully we can see you soon!"

 **Line Break (back at the office)**

I'm just doing a little more work on this house then I'm going to go home I'm absolutly drained. I put my head in my hands and sigh. I look and see my 100 compliments book. I pick it up and read the next 5.

 _You're very considerate of others._

 _You are an angel._

 _Your halo shines brighter than anyone else's._

 _You're smarter than the smartest._

 _I'd rather be with you than be at the beach._

I smile in content at the book. I lean back in my chair and think about what I'm going to do.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **Please review! Review to tell me about what you want in later chapters, criticism, compliments just review and let me now!**


	4. You know German?

**Chapter 4: You know German?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

 **Poppyohare: You got it!**

 **Demigodslove4ever: Thanks so much for reviewing. The curse is from Charlotte in The Princess And The Frog.**

 **Fratzy: Thanks so much for the review. I can't wait either. This is a fun story to write.**

 **Twitter25: You're always reviewing and it means a lot to me! Thank you!**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing here's another chapter!**

It's a beautiful Thursday morning! Today I was given permission to stay home and work on some buildings and their designs.

So here I am on my couch in sweats and one of Percy's old Goode high school swim team hoodies. He has about 8 of them and he's given me 3 of them. They are the most comfortable things int the world. It's too bad they've lost their scent.

I've been called twice by Nico who has been worried sick about me. I had to tell him that I got the day off, but he just won't believe me! it's 11:00 am and I've already completed 4 of the 8 building I was to have completed that day. They were all simple small houses they only take up to 45 minutes to design.

So I keep designing.

Dang, those last two buildings took way too long! Those last two houses took 1 and a half hours each!

It's now 2:30 and I'm extremely bored. I'm done with all of my designing for the day. Now I have nothing to do. Bored...

I decide to call Nico.

 _"Hey, Annabeth what's up?"_

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you'd tell everyone to come to my place as soon as they leave work."

 _"You got it Annabeth, talk to you later."_

"Thanks, Nico, bye!"

 _"Wait! Do you need me to invite your boyfriend or do you have that covered?"_

I think about it for a second then respond with, "First of all he's not my boyfriend and second, yes I do have that covered."

 _"Alright see you later Owl head."_

"Bye Niks!"

" _Don't call me-"_

I end the call before he can finish his sentence. I decide Is should probably call Percy so I don't forget about it.

I go to my speed dial list and press Seaweed brain. I press the phone to my ear and wait for him to answer.

 _"Hey Wise girl what's up?"_

I raise my eyebrows when I hear my favorite song, Classic being sung by a whole bunch of off-key men in the background.

"Whats all the singing in the background," I ask curiously.

 _"Oh, Classic is my ringtone for you so yeah."_

"Then why are a whole bunch of men singing it in the background?"

 _"Oh," he chuckles, "I was in a board meeting and it turns out that my boss loves the song classic."_

"Well, it turns out that your boss and I have tons in common then."

 _He laughs and says, "You have no idea, you're both super stubborn, love rap music, eat tons of popcorn, have this sense of authority about you, and you guys absolutely LOVE me!"_

"That's good to know. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though. I'm having all of our friends over at my place to watch movies and play some games. Of course, to have the whole gang there we'll need you there."

 _"Of course you need me there. There's no party without Percy Jackson!"_

"You're too full of yourself. I've got to go but, don't forget to come as soon as your off work."

 _"Well, if I'm coming over as soon as my work is over then I'll see you soon. Bye Beyonce baby!"_

"First off I'm not Beyonce and don't want to be, but bye hot stuff! See you soon then!"

I end the call and turn to my tv, what to watch while I wait? I get up and put in the movie Moana. **(Don't own that movie BTW. Tell me your favorite part of the movie in the reviews, though!)** I keep watching the movie and laugh when the little boy starts breaking it down! **(That's one of my fav parts ;)**

I check to see what time it is and see its almost 3:00! I return to the movie and snuggle up into my couch.

That movie is the best! It's now 4:30. That movie is just wow. My favorite song is your welcome.

 _Ding Dong._

I get off the couch and go open my door.

I open my door to find a jumpy Nico. I don't get to see who's behind him because Nico grabs my arm and turns me around and covers my eyes so whoever was behind him can sneak past us. I wait impatiently for him to take his hand off of my face.

"Nico get your hand off my face!" I plead. His hand isn't the best smelling it smells like ash and damp earth. I'd say its weird, but its way to comforting to be weird.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. Nico takes his hands off my face making it so I can see who wrapped their arms around me even though I have a rough idea of who it was already.

"Hi Wise girl," Percy whispers next to my ear. I lean into him and say, "Hey seaweed brain."

I smile and lean into him. We start waddling forwards and fall onto my couch. We ended up being sprawled on the couch. We were on our sides facing the tv Percy behind me his arm still around my waist pulling me into him.

Nico walks into the room with some chips and salsa. His eyes widen at the sight of us, "Can't you two just start dating yet?" He asks, clearly annoyed that were taking the whole couch.

"Hate to break it to you Nico, but I don't just say I'm dating someone when were not dating. I'm wooing her not dating her," he says like it's obvious. "Well, I'm sorry you can't land a date with oh wise one." He says sarcastically.

I can practically see Percy roll his eyes at Nico even though my back is to him. "When are the others going to get here Niks?" I ask smirking at his nickname. "They should be here in half an hour." He replies going back in the kitchen.

"Nico stay in there for a few minutes," Percy yells making my ears ring slightly. Percy sits up bringing me with him.

Percy sits up bringing me with him. "What are you doing?" I say to Percy as he gets up and starts walking to my room.

"Stay there I'll be back in like 15 seconds," Percy says still heading to my room. "Don't touch anything or else you're going to get hurt!"

I sigh and lean into the back of my plush couch. I start counting in my head, _one...two...three...four...five...six..._

Percy comes back into my line of vision. He has a book in his hands and seems to be a little nervous.

 _Nervous?_ Why is he nervous?

He sits next to me and smiles at me. It's a small smile, but it does its justice. I mentally sigh. He is the _cutest._

"So, it's number 97 today. You are absolutely in _Love_ with architecture so I thought I'd make you this." He opens up the book he was holding and turns it to an angle I can see it clearly.

It's a scrapbook! A scrapbook? I look into it to find some of my favorite pieces of architecture in the world. The Colosseum, The Empire State building, The Pantheon, and The Parthenon.

I turn the page and find some of the buildings I built. They were all good buildings.

I smile and turn the page to find more pictures of famous buildings. I smile and close the book. I turn to Percy who still looked nervous. He clears his throat and speaks again, "97 pictures of your favorite buildings. Of course, some of my favorites are in there, but I know you love them anyways so yeah."

"Do you like it?" he asks softly. Why wouldn't I like it?

"I love it, Percy," I say softly, smiling.

I kiss his cheek swiftly in appreciation then stand up to go to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

 **-Line Break- (Guys 4 more days until I get my hard cast off! Then I'll upload more!)**

We're all sitting in my living room watching The Lion King. **(I love Disney with a passion if you haven't noticed.)** It is such an amazing movie. Thalia and Nico are spread out on the other couch while Percy and I are cuddled up together on the other couch. Everyone else is sitting on the floor or on one of my beanbags.

Suddenly Piper gets up and pauses the movie, "We're playing Truth or Dare!"

I groan. "Pipppperrrrrr...I was watching that!" She looks at me scowling. "They kill Scar in the ending! Boom the movie ended, now it's time to play truth or dare." I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm for the game.

"Everyone get in a circle on the floor. The rules are if you don't do a Truth or Dare you have yo kiss someone on the lips!" Piper says happily.

Great. We all get in a circle on the floor.

"I'll start," Piper says, "Annabeth Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I smile at her while she frowns.

"Fine name all of the boys you've dated in your life."

Great, it's not like I'm a player or a skank, but I did date a lot. "Fine, there was, Jason, Bradly, Tyson, Hyrum, Ethan, Colton, Isaac, Danial, Jake, Jacob, Trevor, Brock, Carson, Aiden, Kobe, Crew,-"

"Annabeth! You've dated that many people?" Percy asks unbelievingly. "Did you expect me to just wait for you to ask me out?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"There are more too, but I guess I'll stop." Percy's eyes widen. I roll my eyes at him. "How many girls have you dated Jackson?" I retort. "Touche. Yet it was still less than your 16."

Of course, he counted. I turn to Thalia. "Truth or Dare Thals?" She looks at me warily. "Dare." I smile evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Nico, on the lips and sit in his lap for the rest of the game." "No way!" She says, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment. "You'll have to kiss someone anyways pinecone face," Percy says slyly.

"Fine." She says practically spitting the word out of her mouth. Nico looks up and watches as Thalia strides over to him. She pauses right before Nico and seems to try and visualize how this is going to play out.

I guess she decided to just sit in his lap saying screw it! She sits on his lap and starts kissing him. Nico straitens his back so Thalia doesn't have to lean down so far. They probably make out for a solid 20 seconds before Thalia pulls away breathing heavily.

She turns to me glares then leans into Nico's chest sticking her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes at the childish gesture but return it wholeheartedly.

"Ok," she smiles at me evilly. Oh no. "Percy Truth or dare?" Percy thinks it over then responds with, "Dare!"

Her smile widens and states coolly, "Strip." Percy looks at her eyes widening. "Only your shirt and stuff Percy." He sighs in relief. "Fine."

Since Percy's still in his suit he has to take off his sports coat then his tie he then unbuttons his shirt antagonizing slow. He finally pulls his shirt off all the way revealing his 6-pack. He rubs the back of his neck nervously just making his abs look more defined than ever.

Great, I'm ogling. I look at everyone else in the room to see them all staring at his abs too. The guys with envy and the girls in literal awe.

"Du bist heiB!" I yell. Everyone looks at me weird except for Piper who smiles knowingly. "Sorry, that was some german stuff," I say dismissively.

What they don't know is that it means 'You look hot,' but they don't need to know that.

"What does it mean Piper?" Jason asks obviously clueless. Piper smirks at me. Oh, no!

"She said 'You look hot' in German." I blush and turn my head as to glare at Piper so I don't see Percy's expression.

"Ben sei bellissima." he responds. Nico starts cracking up. "Elaborate Nico!" I say frustrated. Of course, he knows Italian.

"He said 'Well you're gorgeous' so I guess it's even huh?" Everyone laughs excluding Percy and I. We both look like tomatoes.

"Sta 'zitto!" " Halte die Klappe!" We both yell at the same time. They laugh even harder at us. "What did you say, Percy?" "I said shut up. You?" "Same."

The night goes on. We had tons of fun and now here I am laying in my bed reading my 5 compliments for the day.

 _Your eyes are deep and are rich in color. Varying from light gray all the way to black. It's Beautiful._

 _You look amazing in everything you wear._

 _You're HOT when you're angry._

 _You fix most of my problems._

 _You are the best at cheek kissing!_

I roll my eyes at that last one but smile at his words.I only have 80 more to go! I bet I'll love them all, though.

I didn't get the chance to kiss him tonight, but maybe soon!

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! Please review your thoughts for later chapters and answer my earlier question.**

 **If you didn't catch the question here it is again. What is your favorite part of the movie Moana? If you haven't seen it, do you want to?**

 **I will try to ask you all at least one question a chapter for you guys to answer and review about.**

 **Love you all, Thank you!**


	5. My Pride and Prejudice!

**Chapter 5: My Pride and Prejudice moment!**

 **Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!**

 **Fratzy: Yes! I enjoy learning phrases in other languages and German just hits the spot while Italian works with Nico's background. I thought it would be cool to imply some variety.**

 **Swagasaurus Rex: I love replying to your guys' reviews! I'll do my best to add that. It's a little early since there still in a high school status relationship, but I think that can change :)!**

 **PoppyOhare: You got it!**

 **(Important) I'll be gone for 10 days! That means no updating! I'm hoping you guys will understand! Love you all so mush!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

You'd think that since I'm CEO of a large company I'd be busier, but I'm not... There is no way I'm complaining, though! I get great pay and I'm not dead yet! The only reason I would die would be if...

I don't even know, old age? ' _If your love for Percy drains away. That would kill you!' My brain says._ Dang! My brain can be harsh. That may actually kill me. After fighting so hard to get him what would it be like to let him slip through my fingers? Would I go into, depression? I'm not even married to him and I would go into depression for him.

He better be praying he doesn't do anything stupid!

"Wise girl my boss let me leave early today so I could take you out what do you say?"

"Hor auf, mich so zu erschrecken!" I yell almost falling out of my chair.

"Oh, mio Dio to ho spaventato!"

"Sprich Englisch," I yell annoyed.

"Parla donne inglesi!" He yells equally annoyed.

"Nevermind What did you say?" I ask him calming down.

"No. I want to know what you said to me in German." He says defiantly.

"I said, Stop scaring me. What did you say back?"

"I said Oh, my gosh did I scare you? Then what did you say?" He laughs at his lack of knowing what to say.

"I yelled, speak English!" We both start laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I yelled, speak English women!" We're both laughing our butts off in the middle of my office. I fell like I'm meant to be in a mental hospital sometimes.

I wipe my eyes making the tears of happiness leave so they don't fall nad make me look like I'm crying. I do NOT cry.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me tonight and go for a midnight stroll?" He asks looking serious and slightly nervous.

"Dinner sounds great and as long as our stroll is on the beach then I guess I'm booked for the rest of the night!"

Percy walks up to me and engulfs me in a warm embrace. I smile into his shoulder. "When are we leaving seaweed brain?" I ask curiously. It's already 6:00 o'clock. I know earlier I said I was getting off early which is true, I usually don't leave till 11:00.

"When do you get off today?" He asks softly. "I'm off in about 30 seconds why?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Becuase we're leaving in 1 minute," He says.

I really want to kiss him. I want to kiss him really bad. Why don't I kiss him? _Maybe it's because you're a rational person and need to make sure this relationship to be is for real._ Man, I hate it when my brains right.

I pull back from the hug and kiss him on the cheek softly. Boom didn't even do anything to our relationship. Of course, that was nowhere near as close to as satisfying as kissing him on the lips would have been, but close enough!

I pull back completely and grab his hand only to find our fingers being entwined moments later. I smile and start walking out of my office ready to leave the stresses of work and employees behind.

 **Line Break!**

We stopped by my penthouse so I could change out of my pencil skirt and blouse. I changed into some more comfortable clothing which consisted of light blue jeans, Jesus sandals, a white shirt with a gray cardigan on top of that. It looks acceptable on a date and works for a midnight stroll on the beach.

Right now we're in a car and I'm a little more than slightly frustrated.

"Percy where are we going?" I say exasperated.

"For the thousandth time Wise girl, it's a surprise!" He says getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

"I hate not knowing things," I say pouting like a 6-year-old.

"I've noticed," Percy says like it's the most obvious thing. Which it is.

I hate not knowing things. It's in my blood. My mom's side... they were the smartest people, the wisest, and the most trusted. They always knew the answer to things. On the rare chance that they didn't though, they would improvise find a different equation and solve that.

"We're here Annabeth," Percy says pulling into one of my favorite restaurants. Texas Roadhouse. He parks his car and shuts off the ignition. "You ready to eat some steak? Since that's your favorite thing here." He says smiling.

Of course, he remembers my favorite thing to get at my favorite restaurant. We both get out of the car and walk in. A cool blast of air hits me. It feels refreshing compared to the warm air outside.

A waitress instantly greets us with a warm smile, "What a wonderful surprise! Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! It's a pleasure meeting you two. If you'll follow me then I'll take you to a table."

I've always loved the people who work here. They don't flirt with their customers, they're quick paced and respectful to those who show respect.

We get to our booth/table and sit down opposite of each other. We both ordered a steak with a side of mashed potatoes. Our waitress leaves, but quickly returns with some warm rolls and cinnamon butter.

We both dig into the rolls when my phone goes off blasting the chorus of Hakuna Matata.

 _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
 _Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
 _It's our problem-free philosophy_  
 _Hakuna Matata!_

I quickly decline the call from Leo and put my head down in embarrassment.

People will be going home telling their families that top architect Annabeth Chase's phone went off blasting Disney music.

 **(My wrist is healed and I have my cast off! I can type so much faster now!)**

"Who called you?" Percy asks once I lift up my head.

"Guess." His eyes scrunch up as he thinks. ' _He looks hot!'_ My mind says. 'It's not like I didn't notice.' I snap back. Dumb brain.

"Well, it's someone with acts like they have no worries so it's obviously Leo." He looks at me and I nod my head in an up and down motion to confirm his prediction.

"Correct now-" My phone goes off again. Crap.

 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _It is where we are_  
 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
 _That we got this far_  
 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _How it's laid to rest_  
 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
 _Believe the very best_  
 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
 _Believe the very best_

I pick up my phone and answer, "What do you guys want?"

 _"Uh... we were just wondering where you were at. We were all gonna go out to eat."_ Piper says hesitantly.

"I'm eating with Percy right now so I can't," I say glancing at Percy. He smiles.

 _"Oh, that's so cute! Oh, my gosh where are you guys at?"_ She says super excited.

"We're at Texas Roadhouse. Why?" I ask hoping they say they're not coming here.

 _"We were going to go there, but I guess we can hit up some other place,"_ Piper says kindly.

"Thanks, Pipes I've got to get back to our dinner and stuff," I say avoiding the word date.

I guess she read my mind. _"It's not just a dinner you guys are on a date get used to it. Bye!"_ She hangs up before I can reply.

I put my phone down and roll my eyes. Percy looks at me questioningly.

"She wanted to know if I wanted to eat with them," I say eyeing the waitress seeing if she brought us our rolls yet.

The waitress puts our rolls down and informs us that our food should be out in 10 minutes.

"Percy what's in your back pocket," I ask.

"Oh yes I was going to show you this earlier, but I guess I can just show you now." Percy pulls out a copy of the latest Aphrodite's children magazine and places it in front of me.

"Go to page 25," he says.

I turn to page 25 to find a picture of Percy walking into what looked like the building my penthouse is on top of. I read the article only to read a bunch of bull shrimp! **(That's right I said 'Bull shrimp' Do you guys have any weird words or phrases you guys say?)** Of course, the magazine thinks he went there to have sex with me!

Of course, the magazine thinks he went there to have sex with me! _'You wouldn't have minded if he did, though.'_ My brain says. 'Well maybe later in the relationship, but yes.' I say in my head.

"Well, you can't do much about it so let them think what they want," I say nonchalantly.

"You took that well." he says surprised.

"Well, I really don't care much for my social status so they can think what they want even though they are wrong," I state.

Our dinner arrives and the rest of dinner goes well.

 **Line Break!**

Dinner was great. I really enjoyed my food and company. Percy is a gentleman along with a 6-year-old. He has this childlike behavior to him it's slightly annoying, but I personally find it adorable.

We're in Percy's car heading to the beach for a midnight walk. We're sitting in comfortable silence with our hands entwined. Percy has one hand on the steering wheel with his other holding my hand. His thumb absentmindedly rolling over my knuckles.

His touch is so unfamiliar but familiar all at once. Of course, we hugged and kissed each other's cheeks when we were just friends, but know we're slightly more than friends and his hand entwined with mine his thumb rolling over my knuckles. I love it. It adds to my wanting. I want him to be known as not just the 'Hottest guy in California' I want girls to want him, but know they can't have him because he's mine.

I know that sound slightly cruel, but I want it. Yet, I'm not going to give in and become his girlfriend. Why? Well, 1 he hasn't asked me out yet. 2 I'm still getting used to the extra attention from the people I don't know. 3 I'm hesitating for another reason I can't figure it out.

We pull up to the beach. I'm pretty pumped. I enjoy going to the beach it helps me think about personal problems and such. We don't say a word to each other we just get out of the car with no shoes on. We grab each other's hands and walk.

We walk along the shore our feet being submerged and unsubmerged.

"Annabeth... what is your 5th favorite movie?" He asks out of the blue.

"Disney or Other?" I ask.

"Other. I already know your Disney list." He says smiling. He's probably proud of himself for knowing my favorite Disney movies.

"5th hm..." I start thinking long and hard. At least he didn't ask about my favorite books. I finally decide.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"You know what? I love the actual movie, but it took me forever to fully understand it."

"Why my 5th though?" I ask.

"I know 1-4 already so I thought I'd ask for your 5th." I smile at his curiosity.

"Whats your 5th?" I ask.

"Just Go With It." He says with confidence.

"No way! I love that freaking movie! That is most definitely my 6th favorite movie!" I say excitedly.

He laughs at my excitement. We keep walking until we come to a rock. It stands tall to the water. The rock has rough edges, but I'm guessing it has a smooth top.

We look at each other then decide with a nod of our heads that we'll sit at the top of it. We make it to the top and I sit down. Percy kneels in front of me and kisses the right side of my jaw. He then moves to the left and kisses me there.

His kisses are light and his lips soft. He then kisses both of my temples. My breathing slows and I let out a sigh of content. He kisses my cheeks then my forehead. I know what he's doing it and I Love it. He's reenacting the ending of Pride and Prejudice minus a few parts.

He kisses my nose then hesitates. He whispers in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He pulls away from my and waits for my answer. I forget my reasons of why we're not dating and take action.

I decide to end the movie...

I kiss him.

The kiss is slow and compassionate and I'm happy to say it stays that way. Slow and full of emotion. I've waited so long for this. I've daydreamt about what it would be like kissing Percy in the middle of some of my meetings, classes, and more. I wish I can say it was what I dreamt about, but it wasn't.

In my daydreams, It's heated and we're sucking each other's faces. It's what I always thought I wanted. It's not, though. I love how our kiss is. It's not just lust. It's compassion. It's a better start even though I can't wait for that part of the relationship.

I decide to spend a few more hours with Percy then go to my penthouse. I don't read my compliments for the day and instead, wait to read 10 tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ It sounds like a dream and I'm going to live it.

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed.**

 **Let me know if you have any weird phrases and or weird sayings.**

 **Please review!**

 **No cast means faster typing which hopefully means faster chapters can't wait for it!**


	6. A dream?

**Chapter 6: A Dream?**

 **Thank you guys so much for reviewing and everything! Sorry for the long wait I went on a road trip with my fam and was gone for 5 days! Super sorry about that.**

 **Anyways thanks for reviewing and following everyone it means a lot!**

 **Fratzy: You are an amazing person! You, review so fast and I really appreciate it! Kind of wondering what that whole Ryan thing at the end of your last review meant, but thanks for the compliment!**

 **PoppyOhare: You got it!**

 **Sebastian: I'll try :)**

 **Twitter 25: Thanks!**

 **Swagasuarus Rex: Your suggestions are always helpful! Your Zoo idea gave me another idea actually. They're pretty close in comparison so we'll just have to see how they turn out! Thanks for the review and compliment! You da bomb!**

 **Guest: Sorry!**

 **That was a lot... Well please sit back and relax and enjoy the chapter!**

I wake up. NO. There is absolutely no way! I scramble out of bed and check my phone.

It's Friday. What I thought was yesterday never happened.

I sit on my bed and contemplate what that means.

That means I dreamt up my perfect day.

That means I'm not dating Percy Jackson.

That means I really didn't get my Pride and Prejudice moment.

We never kissed.

We never ate that delicious food.

I was never embarrassed from being called by Piper and Leo in the middle of my dream dinner.

I feel like I'm going to cry.

'Yesterday' was the most, perfect thing in the world and it wasn't real.

I have some seriously good dreams. My dreaming skills are amazing and I hate it!

I need some serious cheering up. Like right now.

I pull out the compliments book Percy gave me and read the next five compliments.

 _Your golden curls glow in the sunlight._

 _You have this aura of leadership and THAT is one HOT trait sista._

 _The best buildings with the best foundations crumble at the sight of your beauty._

 _Your laugh brightens the room._

 _You are a ray of golden sunshine._

I smile a little. Percy is one of the most compassionate persons in the entire world. All I want to see is that compassion put into action. I want to be kissed and I want my Pride and Prejudice moment, but I don't have that anymore and it's frustrating!

I fall back onto my bed. I feel like I'm going to cry. Only, tears aren't falling down.

I sigh and get out of bed. **(Please don't get mad at me for making the last chapter a dream!)**

I pull on a black pencil skirt a white blouse and some black heels. I pull my hair up in a bun and ignore my own gaze.

My eyes look like a thunderstorm. Not the kindest looking eyes in the world. I roll my eyes at myself.

Time to head into work.

 **Line Break**

I'm bored out of my mind! I wouldn't be if I wasn't doing paperwork. People are installing the new phone system into my office making it so there's this constant buzzing noise. It's annoying.

That's what I get for being CEO. I get to do the companies everything. I get to actually do architecture, I get to deal with the companies financial stuff, the firing privileges, and... everything.

It's not hard really it's just incredibly boring. It most definitely gives me time to think, which I really don't want right now. Every time I try thinking about something me mind wonders to my dream.

It was so perfect and I loved it. I just wish it were true! Dang dream...

I look at my computer to see it's only 11:00. Ugh, I have to wait like another hour! I need a break from work.

I get up from my desk and walk out of my office. I head up to the top floor of our building and head to Chiron's office.

I knock on the door to be met with a muffled, "Come in."

I open the door to reveal a tired looking Chiron. He doesn't seem to be worried about himself at all though he looks like he's slept forever.

"You look absolutely dreadful this morning Annabeth what's wrong?" Chiron asks worriedly.

"Didn't get much sleep and I'm bored out of my mind," I say.

He chuckles at my childish whines.

"Well, I would think that you deserve a break. How about you go visit your boyfriend? I'll call his boss and let him know that you're heading over." Chiron says like it's the most appropriate thing in the world.

"But he has work!" I whine childishly.

"Well, what if I told you I don't care," Chiron asks raising an eyebrow.

 **(OMG this chapter is taking me forever I'm so sorry! The amount of homework I have for my classes is ridiculous!)**

"Then I'll tell you I _do_!" I say back raising my own eyebrow.

"Then what would you care about? Hmm?" He asks waiting for my response.

I don't give him one. Why should I care all I would be doing is visiting my boyfr- _best friend_.

Man, that dreams messing with me. I have one of the most intelligent minds in the world and it decides to play a trick on me? What the heck?

"So you don't have an answer? Huh. That's new." He says chuckling.

"Shut up _Mr. Brunner,"_ I say teasingly.

"I told you to call me Chiron." He almost growls.

"Alright, Chiron what's your answer?" I raise my eyebrow again.

I feel like a rebellious child arguing with their parents. I wasn't expecting him to actually have an answer either.

"So what your telling me is that you're scared to go see Percy first?"

I open my mouth to argue about his answer, but he was right. So I changed the topic of conversation to save some of my pride.

"Why do you always answer things with another question of your own?" I ask.

I was expecting him to keep the new topic, but he went back.

"Fine then. You _are_ afraid to go see him first." He rolls his eyes at my expression.

I'm red pink embarrassed, but red angry. My pride was gone and he doesn't even care. Great boss. Actually, he is a great boss and I love him, but man he's almost as infuriating as Percy!

"What if I go there and see something I don't want to? Maybe I'll walk in on him trying to work! It already takes him forever to concentrate and actually work! I don't want to break his concentration! Maybe he's working on the 100 days' thing? It'll ruin the surprise!" I slump further into my chair. I really need to step it up.

"Do you know what to do?" Chiron asks suddenly knocking some sense into me.

"Yeah... I think I got it." I respond standing up. "Thanks, Chiron. I'll talk to you later."

I walk out of his office and down the elevator to the lobby. I go over to Percy's work all the time. He kept the whole 100-day thing from me for a whole year! I thank the doorman as he holds open the door for me then keep thinking. Well, too late to go back now.

I decide to just walk to Percy's workplace. _California._ It's nice and hot. Just how I like it.

Percy's workplace is about a block away. Not far at all. I need to hit the gym soon.

I quickly head through the doors getting blasted with the cold air that their A.C provides. I walk up to the desk and greet Tyson. (Percy's little brother.)

"Tyson! It's so good to see you again! It's been forever huh?" I ask smiling. Tysons 21 years old. He's a tall guy! Standing at a giant 6,6". You might not think that that's that tall, but with all of the muscle he has, it makes him look huge! He's most definitely not fat, but he's not skinny.

"Annabeth! You look pretty today." Tyson says like a sweetheart.

"Thanks, Tyson. You don't look half bad yourself. Hey, do you know where Perce is at?" I ask happily.

Tyson can just do that to you. I was nervous earlier and here I am happily talking to Tyson.

"Yeah. He's on the 12th-floor door number 84 in the middle of a stupid meeting." Tyson says eyes shining.

"Stupid?" I ask. How can a meeting be stupid?

"Some random dude came in demanding a meeting with Percy. He said he needs to talk about his lake being too dirty and he needs it specially cleaned." Tyson says laughing lightly.

Wow. That is stupid. I should have known, though. Percy's company does absolutely everything when it comes to water.

"Ok, I'll head up. Should I just barge in or should I knock?" I ask him already pushing the button calling for the elevator.

"Barge right on in. Oh, and Annabeth make sure to entertain Percy for me." Tyson says a sly grin on his face.

"Ugh, Tyson get your head out of the gutter! You're acting like Nico!" I say pressing the button with the number 12 on it. I hear him laugh right as the doors close.

 _Ding._

The elevator doors open and I step out. Hmm. Left or right? I look down both hallways. Someone comes out of one of the doors and is heading straight towards me.

She glances at me and smirks. "Percy's to the right and the 4th door to the left."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile.

I head to the right and count the doors, _one, two, three, four, bam._

I look inside the glass next to the door. There I see Percy with his feet up on the table hands behind his head. He has a small scowl on his face. _Hmm, how to make him smile?_

I get a good idea. I slam the door open and walk in confidently.

"Delivery for Mr. Jackson," I say simply.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson." I walk over to him and grab the pen that's sitting in front of him on the table.

"Hold out your arm," I say.

Percy follows my orders and holds his arm out giving me a confused look.

I write down my new office number on his arm. I was going to sit on his lap, but I want to see if he wants me to stay or not.

I start walking back towards the door slowly. I reach for the door knob and stop when I hear Percy's voice.

"Wait! Annabeth you can stay." Percy says quickly. I'm guessing the man glaring at me is his client. Mad at me for interrupting.

I raise a challenging eyebrow at him. **(Ugh, tired. Just had Volleyball stuff... Basketball tomorrow... then volleyball again...)**

Percy knows what I'm silently asking. _If you want me to stay, then how much begging are you willing to do._

Percy falls to both knees and gives me the puppy dog eyes. His eyes get slightly bigger and gain a watery cover.

"Annabeth I am begging you to stay. I haven't talked to you since the party last night. I've been so busy and I want you to stay."

Hmm. Good enough I guess.

"Fine, but I get to sit on your lap since these chairs look like they suck," I say walking to where Percy was sitting before. Percy quickly gets up off the floor smiles at me and sits on the chair. He pats his lap. I roll my eyes at his anxious expression.

I sit on his lap and snuggle up into his chest enjoying his arms around me. The guy running the meeting looks at me questioningly.

"I have an hour break so I thought I'd come visit my best friend," I say looking at him challengingly.

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about you, 2 Miss. Chase. You guys have been 'The couple that needs to be' in the magazine the greek demigods for the past 4 years. It seriously is taking you guys forever. That doesn't mean I approve of you 2 interrupting my meeting, though." He says pointedly.

How many magazines am I in? 2? I didn't even want to be in one! Percy chuckles lightly his hands interlacing with each other making it impossible for me to get out.

 **Line Break (1 hour later.)**

I'm sitting in my office again. Eating some food from the break room I grabbed on my way back to the office.

Here I am doing what I'm so passionate about. Architecture. I love it I live it and I own it! I've dedicated my life to it and here I am bored. Stuck. I can't think of anything for this guy's dang coffee shop! Why don't people just tell me what they want anymore?

Instead, they all say, 'Oh you're the best architect around you can just try your best and I'll tell you if it's good enough or not'. It's incredibly annoying.

Percy and I had walked through the aquarium that their building has. We walked through holding hands. As we walked through people would point at us silently and take pictures. Ugh, I felt like we were toned down celebrities. It's highly annoying.

 **Line Break (10 hours later.)**

Finally! It's time to ditch this place. I got some work done. Went to two different meetings which weren't that boring. No matter how passionate I am about my work, I will always randomly get bored. No matter what I'm doing. Well, except for hanging out with Percy. I enjoy that too much.

It's 11:00 pm and I have yet to do anything tiring today. Sure I was tired this morning, but that always goes away going through the day. I get up from _my_ chair and out of my office. I press the button to the elevator and patiently wait.

I hear the ding of the elevator as it opens. Looking down at the folder I have in my hands I walk in, or _try_ to. I walk right into someone and start falling backward. I put my left hand behind me to stop my falling to the ground. I close my eyes and brace for impact.

Impact never comes. Someone grabs my other hand and holds on. That someone pulls me up and pulls me into the elevator before it can slide shut on my head.

"Hey, gorgeous." The person says. _Gorgeous?_

I look up at the person who caught me. Brown hair? Emerald eyes? I stand up straight and look once again. Not brown hair, but black and everywhere. Not emerald eyes but sea-green. _Percy_.

"Thanks, handsome," I say.

"Your welcome!" Percy sings in his best Maui voice.

"I love that movie!" I say happily recognizing the line from Moana.

"I know. That's why I used the reference." Percy says in a no duh tone.

"Well, apart from you crashing into me, I was wondering if you would join me for your 96th day of summer surprise?" He asks.

"First off, you ran into me too. Second, fine, but we better get back by 2 am or else I'm going to be way too tired tomorrow." I say adding an extra hour to the time I was going to give him originally.

"Great follow me," Percy says stepping out of the now open elevator doors.

I follow his instructions and follow him before he seems to have changed his mind.

"Actually, walk with me." He says finding my right hand.

I smile at him and walk with him out of the building and towards his truck. Why he likes driving a truck I have no idea.

"We're going on a little drive so get comfortable," Percy says getting on the driver's side of his truck.

I nod my head and grab his right hand once were on the road.

 **Line Break (This might seem a little rushed...because it is.) (30 minutes later...)**

We pull up into a clearing of dirt in the middle of nowhere. I raise an eyebrow at Percy questioningly and wait for a response. He doesn't give me one he just grabs a blanket from the back seat and opens his door and walk out.

I follow him curiously. I walk around the car to find him in the back. He's laying out a few blankets and pillows. He turns around with a triumphant look on his face.

"We are star gazing tonight so get on up here," Percy says holding out a hand for me to take. I grab it and he pulls me up swiftly.

We snuggle up together and look up at the sky. We point out the constellations we know and tell their stories. I snuggle up into him. What? It's getting colder. It may be summer and I might be in California, but that doesn't mean I can't get cold.

"Ready?" Percy asks randomly.

"For what?" I ask.

"For your bedtime story? Percy says smiling goofily.

"Bedtime story?" I ask smiling.

"Yes. I'm going to read you 96 myth of greek mythology." Percy says.

Percy and reading don't mix. At all. "Really?" I ask amused.

"Anything for you Wise girl," Percy says. His smile turning soft.

"Right back at you," I say quietly.

He reads the myths without a complaint on having to read.

Maybe this is my perfect night. Gazing at the stars reading old myths and snuggling up with Pery in the back of his truck without a care in this world.

At the moment anyways.

 **Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you thought of that sucky chapter :(! Sorry abot the wait, but I've been a little busy.**

 **Love you all!**


	7. Give me some time

**Chapter 7: 95 Minutes.**

 **Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me! You guys make me feel so happy! I always feel like I could have done something way better and then you guys go ahead and say it was amazing. It means so much to me thanks.**

 **Guest: I thought since Tyson is a Cyclops in the books I'd make him be extremely tall so... TADA! Thanks for the compliment as well.**

 **Sebastian: Oh, No it's cool. I needed a little bit of a shove to get updating again. I've just been a little busy.**

 **Twitter 25: Thanks.**

 **PoppyOhare: Yup I'm going.**

 **Fratzy: Oh, my gosh you are the bomb! You, review so fast and are super nice to me! I really appreciate you and your reviews! Thanks for clearing that up for me! I was wondering if I had accidentally written the word Ryan in my story somewhere. HAHA.**

 **Another guest: Thanks for pushing me appreciated.**

 _ **(IMPORTANT) IF I'm not updating then just PM me! (Private message) It pushes me to get it out there.**_

 _ **Sweet! Enjoy the chapter!**_

I'm so pumped! I don't have work today, I get to go visit some cancer patient at the hospital, and I got tons of sleep last night despite staying up till 2 am last night.

That boy! I swear... _he's going to be the death of me._

I'm seriously so excited today. I visit the cancer patients every Saturday. What's incredibly funny is that they always make me bring them a copy of the latest Aphrodite's children magazine. They're all obsessed with it. Cancer killed my grandma, my cousin, my older biological brother, and my own mother.

Life is cruel and makes everyone feel like life isn't worth fighting through. The struggle of cancer is too much. They fall through the ceiling, but don't land. They anticipate the fall, but it never comes. That's what cancer feel like. You're waiting to die, but life is saying no. I'm going to make you fear me. You will drop and drop till you are in so much pain from waiting that you'll die yourself.

You're waiting to die, but cancer is saying no. I'm going to make you fear me. You will drop and drop till you're in so much pain from waiting that you'll die yourself.

You die from me, the struggle, the insanity, and despair.

Cancer is cruel, fatal, and happily, limits people.

My mood has now significantly dropped 12%.

 _Knock Knock._

Why is someone knocking on my door? It's freaking Saturday people. I don't get the mail today. It better not be something as stupid as stalkers or something. Why?

I unlock the door and am surprised to see Percy standing there in black dress pants and a white button-up shirt that's only buttoned up 3/4ths of the way. So all in all... He looks _HOT!_

"Umm... What are you doing here?' I ask trying not to be rude. I really just want to go and talk with the cancer kids.

"Well today is 95 and I know you go and visit the cancer kids down at the hospital so... I'm giving you 95 minutes of my time to go and chill with the little kids!" Percy smiles happily at the end.

"Have you ever been to see the cancer kids?" I ask uncertainly. Percy can sometimes be a little... _too much._

"Well, I know that cancer means a lot to you and so do these kids. You mean the world to me so if these kids mean everything to you, then they mean a whole lot for me too."

That boy. Is so... flustered?

Percy's blushing and rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"That's so sweet Percy," I say smiling sweetly at him trying to show my appreciation for his consideration.

"Another question. Why are you in work clothes?" I ask eyeing his fancy outfit.

"I just rushed out of a meeting to get here on time. I couldn't have you just leave without me telling you." Percy says flustered again.

"You know you could've just called right?" I ask smiling at his flustered state. It's so cute!

"Where's the fun in that? I don't get to do anything. It's just boring if I call you." Percy says.

"Also," he says continuing with his last thought. "I can do this."

Percy steps forward and kisses my cheek.

I can tell he's trying to act bold, but his blush just takes that away. It's not Bold it's extremely cute. Besides, I bet I'm blushing myself.

"Let's go then shall we?" Percy says bowing slightly.

"Yup." I say popping the 'p'. I grab his hand as we set off to the hospital.

 **Line Break**

We walk through the entrance of the hospital and go to the front desk where a boy named Will sits.

"Hey Will! Ready for me?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah! The kids are super excited to see you. Who's this?" Will asks nodding to Percy.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Annabeth's almost boyfriend." Percy smiles and straitens his posture in front of the criticizing gaze of Will.

"I would have thought you would have gotten someone smarter than 'The Hottest guy in California' Annabeth," Will says still looking Percy up and down.

"Hey I'm Ceo of Posiodeon's-" Percy doesn't get to finish his sentence.

"Yup not very smart." Will nods' his head towards the elevator in an attempt to get rid of us.

"We're going, we're going," I say dragging a red-faced Percy to the elevator.

"What is that guy's problem?" Percy asks practically punching the button to call the elevator.

"He's like an older brother. He was criticizing you." I say bluntly.

"Oh." Is all Percy can get out.

His face becomes confused for a second before it returns to his usual smile.

"Does that mean I've been given permission to date you soon?" Percy asks.

"You might have his consent, but you still have a lot of permission to get," I say waiting for the elevator doors to open.

Percy thinks for a second then nods his head seeming to come to terms with my words. We step out of the elevator and turn left down the hallway to go see Charles. Charles is a 9-year-old boy who has tons of enthusiasm and has a thing for gossip. Hence Aphrodite's magazines.

I open the door to his room and smile at the boy sitting on a bed. He smiles back at me and jumps off the bed.

"Annabeth! You made it!" Charles says happily. "Wait. Is that Percy Jackson?"

Percy smiles at Charles and steps forward to give the little boy a bro hug. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Charles asks still smiling.

"Well, if Annabeth will pull out one of her Aphrodite magazines then I'll show you an article that will surely make you gasp in amazement.

I laugh and pull a copy of the magazine and hand it to Percy. He opens it to page 8 and hands it to Charles to read.

As he reads his smile grows. It doesn't even look like he's reading it. It looks like he's scanning over the words not even processing the words. Once he's done reading looks up and smiles at us.

"You, my man better treat her well! I swear to the Holy Heavens if you don't I'm going to send you to Tartarus."

"That, my friend I will do. I will always treat Annabeth with respect."

 **Line Break (Percy's POV) (Haha! Bet you didn't see that coming.)**

I watch as Annabeth does her secret handshake with Charles. I always knew that Annabeth visited the hospital to visit the children with cancer, but seeing it now makes my love for her increase tenfold. Annabeth smiles brightly at a joke Charles made. Her smile just makes her look even more beautiful. I mean she's freaking gorgeous when she's angry so seeing her so happy... it makes my smile widen.

"Hey, lover boy! Snap out of it!" Charles yells making me come to my senses.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"You know it's really weird when you just stare at Annabeth like that right?" He asks again.

Annabeth has a light blush on her face making me smirk. "I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of her can I?"

"You seriously need to work on being more discreet," Charles says smirking all the same.

"I really don't mind staring openly," I say. "It makes her blush when she catches me. It's incredibly cute."

"I'd be really cute too if I had hair," Charles says thoughtfully.

I chuckle and silently applaud his openness. He openly talks about the side effects of cancer without a care in the world.

"I want to see this video though," Charles says pointing to the link at the bottom of the page.

Annabeth smiles and pulls out her laptop.

 **Charles POV ;)**

As soon as the door shuts behind the couple I grab my journal/diary from my desk table.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Annabeth came and visited again today. She also brought PERCY JACKSON! All of the magazines are right about him being HOT! I mean like I'm straight and all, but dang... **(Nothing against gay people.)** I'm happy that Annabeth has finally found a guy. (Even though they're not daring yet) Of course, it's a little saddening since I kinda maybe sorta have a crush on her, but I'm still happy for her._

 _They are going to make the hottest couple ever. And if they hurry and get married then maybe Annabeth can have a baby girl and yeah... Their kids are going to be so cute. Blond hair green eyes or Black hair gray eyes? Messy or curly hair? Girl or boy? Man... they really are going to have cute kids._

 _-Charles, also known as Charlie, the hottest cancer kid._

 **Percy's Pov**

I grab Annabeth hand as we walk to another kids room. She looks up at me and smiles. I can't help myself. I lean down and kiss her cheek making sure to let my lips linger. I pull away smiling with giddiness.

Annabeth opens the door to find an 8-year-old girl. Annabeth told me her name was Paisley and can I just say, she is absolutely adorable. So cute I can barely handle the mere thought of her having cancer.

"Paisley guess who it is!" Annabeth yells out like a gangster.

"Annabeth! Homeslice!" Paisley calls out, even more, gangster like.

Paisley turns to me expectantly. "He's just some boy I found down in the hood," Annabeth replies nonchalantly.

"Dang... they've got some Hot boys down there in the hood then?" Paisley says eyeing me up and down. I quickly become self-conscious before I remember that she'd already called me hot.

I smirk. "See some people find me Hot why don't you?" I ask looking at Annabeth.

"Becuase your annoying Seaweed brain," Annabeth replies smiling as she pulls out another magazine. "Page 8."

"Yes!" Paisley says excitedly.

Who would have guessed that this adorable little girl would be hella gangster? I bet if I called her adorable she'd slit my throat.

"Oh my gosh. You two better get married... Nog get out of my room! You're messing with my schedule!" She shoos us out of the door slamming it shut behind us.

That girl is one young and crazy girl, man. She reminds me of young Nico.

 **Line Break (Annabeth's POV)**

I need to bring Percy to this kind of thing more often. He has made so many of the cancer kids...Happier. I knew he had that kind of effect on people, but it brings me joy to see all of these kids happy. Percy has given piggy back rides, autographs, kisses(on the cheek), and lots of hugs. He is a total softy when it comes to kids. A great attribute in a guy.

As soon as we left the hospital Percy wouldn't stop talking about how brave the kids were. One of the kids said that he was most likely going to die soon and Percy just said, "No." It was one powerful word. Percy wouldn't let him even think of that. Percy told the older boy about the good in the world. It was an attractive speech.

Percy and I went out to eat and had a marvelous time. It eas one amazing Saturday.

Now here I am in bed with my 100 compliments book.

 _You're selfless._

 _You're kind._

 _You're honest._

 _You're brave._

 _You're incredibly intelligent. You give einstein a run for his money._

95 minutes...

 **Sorry for the wait! Love you all so much for the support! I've been spending so much of my time doing sports, like volleyball and basketball that I've been low on time. Thanks for the 2372 reads! Thats freaking awesome!**

 **Please review!**

 **Question: Any of you guys have favorite sports?**

 **Ciao**


	8. 94 wonders

**Chapter 8: 94 Wonders.**

 **Swagasaurus Rex: Nah you're cool. The suggestion is there hold up.**

 **Sebastian: Not yet homeslice! I like it though ;)**

 **PoppyOhare: More? More? Do you not have any suggestions or something you'd like to see? If not I'm not going have anything to update! That might sound cruel... Love you!**

 **Fratzy: ...Wow, thanks so much! I really do try and throw in my own perspective into these things and throw it into my characters. The compliment means a lot! Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter 25: Oh, no it's perfectly fine. The best of us become busy too... super glad you liked the chapter hope you like this one!**

 **Annabeth's Pov**

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

 _So when you were here I had no idea_  
 _You are the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

 _My accidental happily_  
 _(Ever after)_  
 _The way you smile and how you comfort me_  
 _(With your laughter)_  
 _I must admit you were not a part of my book_  
 _But now if you open it up and take a look_  
 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter-_

A door slams shut making me jump. I wait for a second until I hear someone else singing along with the song.

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So when you were here I had no idea_  
 _(When you were here)_  
 _You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _(That I needed)_  
 _So now it's so clear, I need you here always_  
 _(Now it's so clear) **(Does anyone know what movie this is off of?)**_

I pause the song and wait, raising the broom I was sweeping with, above my head ready to attack. I slowly walk forward and peek into the room.

"Put the broom down Wise girl." A voice says behind me. I freeze.

 _Wise girl..._ arms wrap around my waist and someone's chin rests on my shoulder. _Wise girl..._

Oh. "Frick Percy! I knew I shouldn't have given you the key to my house!" I yell out.

"Hmm..." Percy hums. "Relax I'm not going to kill you," he says chuckling softly.

I relax my still tense shoulders and lean into his chest. I sigh in both relief that it's not a thief and the warmth Percy emits. You would think that the warmth would make me uncomfortable since it's already like 100 degrees outside, but human warmth is different. It's comforting and makes you feel happy.

"Next time announce your arrival so I don't die of a heart attack." I breathe out still enjoying his warmth.

"Hmm," Percy hums out again. We walk backward a few steps so Percy can lean up against my counter.

"Can we go hang out?" Percy whispers in my ear. His breath sends a shiver down my spine. _Shoot._

"I need to clean first," I say shaking my head not falling into his trap. He will not use my weaknesses against me. He knows whispering into my ear makes me guess my own judgment.

"Hmm... I'll help you," Percy says. Huh...unexpected.

I walk out of Percy's embrace... unsuccessfully. Percy grabs my hips gently and pulls me back into him. His fingers stretch out and interlace themselves together trapping me.

"Just because I said I'd help you doesn't mean we're going to clean right now," Percy says nuzzling his face into my neck.

I hold in my girly giggle that I know will escape my mouth if I don't hold it in. I do not giggle.

"I've got lots of cleaning to do Seaweed brain." I look around the kitchen agreeing with myself mentally. My place is a mess.

"We don't have to leave for another 2 hours. We have time." Percy says eyeing the giant pile of blueprints on my table.

"Good. We're going to need the time." I say.

 **2 hours later (Wow I haven't updated in forever sorry...)**

"Where are we going?" I complain like a 5-year-old.

"Guess," Percy says not taking his eyes off of the road so he doesn't crash in the Sunday traffic.

I look at my surroundings and notice we're heading uptown. What's uptown? Museum? No that's east. Bowling ally? No to many druggies. Bar? We don't drink, so no. Park? No that's West. Zoo? Crap.

"Are we going to the zoo?" I ask hoping he'll say no.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" Percy says smiling.

Crap. I love the zoo and all, but it's a Sunday! I decide to voice my concerns.

"But it's a Sunday Percy! They're always so busy on Sunday's!"

"I know," Percy says smiling for some reason.

 _That's it? I know?_

"Sul serio?" I say raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Italiano? Non c''e modo!" Percy says smiling more.

"I grabbed am Italian dictionary so I can figure out what you and Nico are always talking about," I say rolling my eyes at his excited voice. **(So those of you guys who don't know Italian. Sul serio means 'seriously' and Italiano Non c''e modo means 'Italian no way')**

We reach the zoo to find it completely empty.

"Excuse me?" I say disbelievingly.

"I've got the connections princess," Percy says rolling his eyes.

"Well, good for you and don't call me-" Percy interrupts me.

"-princess I know. To be honest with you though, I feel like I should be able to call you princess. Princesses are always gorgeous in the books and movies and you're even more gorgeous than them!" Percy says smiling at me.

"Cute." Is all I say before I kiss his cheek and get out of the car. I ignore his compliment. Ugh, I feel teenager.

"That was Hot," Percy mumbles to himself shaking his head before I slam the car door.

"You're hot too," I say taking his hand. I smile at the light blush on his face and keep walking towards the entrance.

"Of course you heard that," Percy mumbles.

"I have great hearing what can I say?" I smile cheekily at him.

"Well, you must not have always had great hearing or else we would have gotten together a long time ago," Percy says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Never mind," Percy says sighing. His eyes glass over like he's remembering something. I stay quiet so I don't interrupt him.

 **Percy's POV**

I remember the day clearly. I had finally gotten up the courage to ask Annabeth out. It was the beginning of our senior year. We had spent all of that summer together. We were in my backyard after the first day of school. We had planned on just hanging out, but instead, we decided to swim in my pool.

I had finally gotten up the courage to ask Annabeth out. It was the beginning of our senior year. We had spent all of that summer together. We were in my backyard after the first day of school. We had planned on just hanging out, but instead, we decided to swim in my pool.

 _"Hey, Annabeth!" I called out seeing her rounding my fence to enter into my backyard._

 _"Percaaay!" She calls out in a gangster like voice._

 _Annabeth and I had always had one of those relationships. We would hold hands, snuggle, randomly flirt, and act like idiots together. Me more than her._

 _"Girl! You looking hecka fine!" I smile cheekily at her glare._

 _I laugh and give her a hug._

 _"You're going to die one of these days when I kill you." She says pulling away._

 _I wink at her and say, "Looking forward to it."_

 _"Dying or me killing you?" She asks mockingly._

 _"You killing me because, you know... you never said how you would kill me. It could be me running out of oxygen because you couldn't stop kissing me." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. I don't think I would really mind being kissed to death. Especially if it were by Annabeth._

 _Annabeth slaps my chest and turns around so I can't see her. I know she's blushing though. She only turns away from me like that when she's blushing._

 _I smile and wrap my arms around her waist and lay my chin on her shoulder._

 _"Annabeth..." It's the perfect time to ask._

 _"Yeah?" She asks looking at me through the corner of her eye._

 _"Will you go-"_

I never finished my sentence. Annabeth had seen Luke and had called out to him. They hugged and started talking. I truly stayed quiet after that. We had already acted like a couple back then, but I always thought that she just wanted to stay friends. I thought I was stuck in the friend-zone. I really wish I would have just kissed her, but of course, I didn't.

"Percy are you alright?" Annabeth asks.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering us when we were younger." I say shaking my head slightly.

"We would have made one heck of a power couple back then," Annabeth states putting her head on my shoulder as we walk past the zoo gates.

"We would have, but I guess that doesn't matter know since we will be the biggest power couple in California soon," I say remembering my notebook at my office. **(Guess what's in Percy's notebook in the reviews. If you get it right then I'll PM you and ask if you want a sneak peak in my later plans. I might just give you a little nudge.)**

"Can't wait." She responds making me smile.

We turn into the mammal's section and stop at the lion's cage.

I read the tablet that's in front of the cage. "This thing has absolutely no information on lions," I complain.

"Wise girl..."

"Yeah yeah I got you. Lions are carnivores live up to 10-14 years and the adults can average up to 250 pounds to 450 pounds. The population is steadily decreasing and their roar can be heard up to 5 miles." She states like she's memorized it. She probably has.

We go to the next cage to find cheetahs. "Wise girl?" I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head. "The cheetah is the fastest land animal and can run up to 70 miles an hour. It can reach that speed in 3 seconds. Their population is also decreasing and they can weigh anywhere between 46 to 160 pounds."

We keep walking... well more like waddling to different habitats. I do have her wrapped up in my arms as we walk.

We go like this for the rest of the day. I have Annabeth in my arms and there are only 2 ways that could make me happier. To marry her. Then to have children with her.

94 different species of animal, and I got to learn all about them with the love of my life.

Who I still need to ask out...

 **That was the longest wait ever... I am so sorry. Love you all and thanks for waiting. Bad writing pls don't judge.**

 **Remember to review!**


	9. Joking?

**Chapter 9: Joking?**

 **Hey guys... long time no see... well read...**

 **PoppyOhare: You got it.**

 **Fratzy: All those suggestions have been taken into consideration ;)**

 **Swagasaurus Rex: Well, my bad. I'll figure that out.**

 **madeleynne: You got it.**

 **Sorry about the wait! I got into another book series and I've been reading nonstop. Then there's school, but I have no real good excuse sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!**

 **Enjoy! Recommend the song 'do re mi' which I don't own BTW!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Work. Gotta love it! I'm on my way to my bosses office for a reason I don't know about. it's kind of scary being brought up to your bosses office when you can't get any higher in rank. Unless he makes me boss which I highly doubt.

I really love my work and being part of this company and I don't really mind the hours. I reach Chiron's office and knock on the door.

 _knock knock_

"Come in!" Chiron yells.

I walk through the door slightly hesitant. Why am I hesitant? I really have no idea. A gut feeling? Most likely. I mean there's no light coming through the bottom of the door.

I was correct. The lights are turned off, but you don't need them on. On the ceiling of Chiron's office are the stars.

The cool thing about this building is that everyone gets to design their own office if they get the privilege of getting an office.

As CEO I get an office and I wanted a big window. Since I always stay at the office so late I like watching the sunset in the west. I can darken the window with a button on my desk and also make it clear again. This becomes very handy when the sun is making me to hot.

I close the door behind me and find Chiron laying down on the floor. The cool thing about his floor is that it feels like grass which makes you feel like you're outside. I love Chiron's office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask.

"Lay down Annabeth, I would like to tell you something."

I do as he says and lay down.

"You are an amazing architect and I love having you work here, but you're working too hard." Chiron takes a deep breath and continues, "Just remember that when you shoot for the moon and miss... you will still be among the stars." He gestures upwards with his arms to help express himself.

I'm about to speak and tell him I'm fine, but he cuts me off.

"You shoot for the moon often and you do it willingly which is something I admire-"

I cut him off. "What are you trying to tell me?" I ask softly.

He pauses as if to regather his thoughts. "I'm going to grab your arm and throw you to the moon."

Chiron gets up and turns off the stars and turns on the lights. He wordlessly hands me an envelope and waves his hand to dismiss me.

I get the message and leave his office wondering what could be in the envelope. His words deeply touched me. they were wise words, but I just don't know why they needed to be said. Did I do something wrong?

I make it back to my office and set the envelope down. You would think I would want to open it, but the thought of what could be inside is scaring me. Does he not want me to be the CEO anymore? Am I getting fired? Or is it something good? Is he just worried about me?

I look at my computer to find a new email. It's from Chiron. I drag my mouse and click on the title of the email. Inside it reads, ' _i'm not going to get somewhere and say, 'Ok I'm done.' Success is never final; I'll just keep on going. The same way as failure never being fatal. Just keep going. I'm going to the stars and then past them._

Now I'm really lost. I put my head in my hands and try to think of what he's trying to get me to understand. He wants me to do something that's important? I might fail and I'll have many ways to succeed?

I just don't know. I stare at the envelope and twirl it between my fingers. Is it going to affect me in some way, and if so, good or bad?

"Annabeth, someone is here to see you," Nico calls through the intercom/phone.

"Who is it?" I ask, not wanting to see anybody unless they're important.

I wait patiently for his reply. After about 15 seconds of waiting a new voice comes through.

"The man of your dreams."

I know it's Percy so I decide to play with him.

"Finnick Odair? Oh my gosh, come in come in!" I slightly wince at my girlish outburst. Dang, I'm a great actor. I always cringe when I hear girls squeal and scream like high school girls. So if I cringe at my own squeal I must be good.

My office door slams open and incomes, a stomping Percy Jackson. He comes around my desk putting his hands on the armrests of my chair. He leans forward putting our faces inches apart. He gazes into my eyes intently and in a low husky voice says, "If he's in your dreams where am I?"

I want to kiss him. That voice is so... sexy.

"You're my reality. I don't have to dream about you because I have you."

His sea-green eyes darken making them an extravagant variety of colors. Outskirts the pupil in his eye is light blue/white lines that streak outwards. The background of the streaks is a beautiful mixture of green and blue making it sea-green and on the very outskirts of his eyes is a dark blue almost black color giving his eyes depth. Then the whites of his eyes that just make the color pop.

Percy's husky voice brings me out of my little reverie,"Good."

Without much warning, he swoops down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

He's kneeling on the ground in front of me making us level with each other. His hands cup both sides of my jaw while my hands slowly slide up his chest before settling on his shoulders. I tighten my grip on his shoulders and pull him closer to me not wanting an inch of space between us.

Once oxygen becomes a necessity we pull away from each other and put our foreheads together.

I feel his warm breath hit my lips making them tingle in anticipation for another kiss. Still breathing heavily I brush his lips with mine but pull away when a sound comes from my computer. I turn in my chair and open up the new email I've now received.

 _Miss Annabeth,_

 _You're probably worried about what's inside the envelope and probably haven't opened it yet. Let me reassure you that you are not being fired or demoted or anything that will affect your career in a bad way. I do need you to open it soon because I need an answer. Please think through your answer thoroughly._

 _Love, Chiron._

I close the email and look at the reflection from my computer to see Percy still kneeling on the floor lips slightly parted. I smile at his dazed expression. He's such a dork.

He blinks rapidly then stands up. He spins the chair around then stops it so I'm facing him.

"Stand up." He says.

I look at him questioningly but do what he asks and stand up. Once I'm up on my feet I watch him as he grabs my forearms and slowly spins me around. With my back now pressed up against his chest, he swiftly puts his arms around my waist. I lean up against him not even bothered by the extra warmth he gives me even though it's about 85 degrees outside.

He slowly sits down in my chair pulling me down with him. He moves my hair to one side and leans toward my ear.

"You can't just leave me hanging there Annabeth. One moment I was gazing into your beautiful eyes and the next moment I was looking at the backside of your chair." His hot breath deepens before I feel his lips right below my ear as light as a feather. He then moves right beneath my jaw then to the side of my neck.

"Why the sudden courage huh seaweed brain?" I ask slightly breathless. The effect he has on me is insane.

"Yesterday you kissed my cheek in the car and I told myself that I would kiss you by the end of the week, but when I walked into your office ready to fake jealousy, I saw you in your white blouse and tight black pencil skirt and I couldn't take it anymore. I've wanted to kiss you for the past 9 years. I fell for you a long time ago, but I never had the courage to ask you out like a regular guy. A year and a half ago my mom called me and lectured me for 5 hours about my flat relationships and told me I needed to go after you."

"I love that woman," I say feeling so much gratitude for Sally Jackson.

"Me too," Percy says. His chin on my shoulder.

We both go quiet, so I decide to pick up the envelope that was previously bothering me.

"What's in the envelope?" Percy asks nuzzling my neck.

"I don't know," I say quietly.

"Why don't you open it up then?"

"Chiron gave it to me this morning and he said quote, 'When you shoot for the moon and miss... you will still be among the stars.' That can mean so many things!" I look at the envelope frustrated.

"So do you think it's going to be something bad?" Percy asks.

"He said it wouldn't do anything too badly affect me."

"Then go ahead and open it up. I'm right here to help you with anything," Percy says softly.

"You're the best Percy," I say. _I love you_. I add in my head.

"I try to be. Go ahead and open it."

I slowly open the flap up and take out a perfectly folded crisp white paper. I quickly unfold it and look at the neat handwriting of my boss. Percy kisses my cheek and starts reading out loud over my shoulder.

 _Miss Chase,_

 _I have a high paying client down in Greece. He needs my best architect (You) to go down to Greece and survey the land where he wants his house. He will need you there for a few days, probably 4 to draw up a blueprint for his house. He will be very specific with his house, He will be providing the details and the 1 plane ticket to Greece. This man has lots of power and 1 bad comment about us will drop our sales by 10%. Please go and do this for me. I know you have other things you're doing, but I hope you can figure things out. Email me your answer. Please take your time to think it out. You will also be paid an extra 10,000 dollars._

 _From your dearest boss,_

 _Chiron._

 **Percy's POV**

This is great for Annabeth! It's a great opportunity! BUT!

If she leaves then I won't be able to continue with my 100 days of summer she'll be so far away! How am I supposed to do this? I lean back in Annabeth's chair and run a hand through my hair. Where's a solution for this?

I look at Annabeth and wait for her reaction. If she doesn't want to go then I don't have to worry about this kind of stuff.

I wait for a few seconds before I hear it. Something I don't think I wanted to hear.

"No way."

I wait silently for her to elaborate on her little 'No way'.

"This is such a great opportunity. No way." I wince slightly. Of course, it's a great opportunity for her.

I want Annabeth to be happy and I love her, but how can I do things if she's in Greece?

Annabeth leans back into me so I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her tighter. I still need to ask her to be my girlfriend. Shoot. Stupid emails and letters and crap ruining everything.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

"It's a great opportunity," I say.

"That's all you have to say?" She asks.

"No, I have lots of stuff to say I just don't know if I should say it."

"Are they positive or negative things about it?" She asks biting her bottom lip.

"Both."

"Ok, positives first." She says turning her head to look at me.

"The extra money you could donate to the children's hospital. You get a paid vacation to Greece and the extra experience. You also get a high-quality client." I say looking for other positives.

"Ok, the negatives?" She asks.

"I can't continue the 100 days of summer while you're there. I won't get to see you. I won't be able to kiss, hug, snuggle or talk with you. Well maybe talk, but whatever. I could say it might go wrong and he won't like the blueprints, but we all know that won't happen since you're the best architect in the world. You'll miss Aphrodite's awards night which by the way I was going to invite you to be my date too..."

"Wow." She says.

I cringe. I sound so selfish.

"What if you came with me to Greece?" She asks.

I blink. Once, twice, three times.

"That's a great idea! Of course, we'll have to ask Chiron if I can go. I can pay for my own ticket and get the 4 days off! We don't even know what 4 days they'll be so we might still be able to go to the awards show!" I say excitedly.

Man... the woman I'm absolutely in love with is a freaking genius!

"I can quickly email him if you want me too," Annabeth says.

"Yes! Do that and I'll be back in like 20 minutes!" I say giving her a peck on the cheek before standing up.

I start walking to the door when all of the sudden Annabeth says, "Wait, hold on."

I stop and turn back to look at her.

"What?' I ask.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she stands up from her chair and quickly crosses the room.

I raise my eyebrow, but before I can restate my 'What' she kisses me. On the lips.

I put my hands on her waist and eagerly kissed her back. She is the best kisser. I've actually known this since we were like 15. The first time she kissed me I was so surprised, but before I could kiss her back she pulled away. I should have just asked her out then, but of course, I didn't.

She has her hands on the back of my neck playing with my nape hair. I pull away and kiss her cheek.

"If you keep kissing me like that then I'm never going to get anything done you know," I say.

"Hmm..." She hums happily. "Why wouldn't you get anything done?"

"Because when you kiss me I don't want to pull away which means I wouldn't get anything done," I say keeping her close to me.

"Hmm. You better be back in 20 minutes."

"Anything for you," I say kissing her forehead.

"Ok, see you in 20."

"Hmm... I'll try to make it 15." I pull away with great difficulty.

I walk out of Annabeth's office and start running. I've got 15 minutes to go get Annabeth's 93 things.

"What the heck are you doing Kelp Head! You're going to knock someone down!" Thalia yells at me.

"I'll be back in 15 see you later!" I yell over my shoulder.

I run to the elevator and press the call button.

"Come on Come on Come on!" I mutter waiting for one of the many elevators.

The down arrow flashes and the elevator doors open. Luckily it's empty so I briskly walk in and literally punch the number 1 ready to go to the lobby.

The doors open about 2 minutes later. I run out and head to the glass doors. I shove them open and race down the sidewalk to my car where a box is waiting. Inside that box is 91 index cards and 2 tickets to Australia. I grab the box and race back inside the building. I wait for the elevator then go back up to Annabeth's floor.

Once there I grab Nico and tell him I need his stapler. **(What do we do when we're sick? We write!)**

He hands it to me so I start stapling the 91 index cards to the wall in order. They each have 1 word on each index cards.

 _Annabeth you are my best friend forever and I have been invited to go test the water that will be in the Olympics. They said My team and I could go and I could bring one other person. That person is you! We will be able to meet the competitors and all of the coaches. I have 2 tickets to Australia right now. If you do come with me then it will be in 4 weeks. You mean the world to me please come! Please go around the world with me._

After the index cards, I staple the 2 tickets to the wall and tada! Done.

I knock on Annabeth's office door and wait for her to answer it.

"Come in!" She calls.

"No you come out," I say waiting for her.

She does as I say and comes out.

She looks at me so I point at the wall where the message is. She quietly reads then looks at the plane tickets.

"Happy 93," I said hugging her.

"Of course I'll go with you! Gosh, this day is the best! You can come with me to Greece!" She says hugging me back wholeheartedly.

"Really? Oh my gosh, yes!" I smile in her hair.

"Wow, how could this day get any better?" Annabeth says happily into my shoulder.

I smile and say,"You could officially become my girlfriend."

I can feel her smile into my shoulder as she nods her head. "Of course."

 **3rd Person POV**

Annabeth goes to bed after reading 10 compliments from her book blushing and smiling from her perfect day. While Percy plans his next day while talking to his mom on the phone about his great day.

Just because Percy is an adult doesn't mean he can't talk to his mom about his day...

 **Wow. Finished! Please leave a review on what you thought. Sorry about the wait! I have a very busy summer ahead of me so I'll try to Update while I can!**

 **Question: How was the chapter and what do you want in the next one?**

 **Love you all and Thanks for reading!**


	10. Aphrodite's awards

**Chapter 10: Awards!**

 **PoppyOhare: Thanks for reviewing you are the best! You are in my top 5 reviewers for sure!**

 **Fratzy: Thanks for the review as always I really appreciate it! You are also in my top 5 reviewers!**

 **2 reviews? WOW... I even tried to make the last chapter longer for you guys sheesh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of Ricks characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Wow, it's only a Tuesday in the week and I'm in a fabulous mood. I'm dating Percy Jackson, my job is keeping steady, I have two vacations planned, and both are going to be amazing. One will be in Greece while the other will be in Australia. One has great architectural sites while the other is hot and is surrounded by water and beaches. My type of place if you know what I mean.

Tonight is also Aphrodite's awards show which I will be attending too with none other than Percy. Aphrodite emailed me what categories I've been nominated in. Hottest woman in California, smartest woman in California, cutest couple in California, kindest in California, and hottest boyfriend in California, humblest woman in California, the most patient girl in California, hottest CEO in California, and most aggravating woman in California. To be honest with herself she only thinks she'll get 4 of the 9.

I really only have a chance of winning 4 of those categories. I can win in the smartest women one along with the cutest couple, hottest boyfriend, and the most aggravating woman in California. Why? Well, I graduated High school as valedictorian, I have a Masters degree from majoring in business along with a minor in math and mechanics. So I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I have that one in the bag since I know for a doubt that Aphrodite doesn't know very many smart women.

Why the cutest couple? Well, if I can even be nominated for hottest woman in California that means I'm most definitely not ugly and Percy is the hottest guy in California at the moment... and Percy can be absolutely adorable when he wants to.

Hottest boyfriend? That one's pretty self-explanatory.

Aggravating woman. if you know me well enough then you know I can be pretty annoying. People also get easily frustrated with me since they always come to me thinking I'm all that and then they find out I'm not and I don't even know sometimes.

Here's the question though. Am I excited to go to this event?

Kind of sorta maybe... not really.

It's great that people think I'm amazing and all, but the only reason I'm really going is, 1 I'm Percy's date. 2 Aphrodite will kill me if I don't go. 3 People expect me to be there. 4 Percy seemed excited to go there with me so I can't just say no to him.

And here I am sitting in my office in _my_ chair looking at the sunrise. Yes, it is that early in the morning it's 6:00 am. I really don't care though. I love my job and the people here. You would think I wouldn't like the hours, but I do. The great thing about my job is that no one notices if I leave during my hours. As long as I get my work done and I'm in at the right time I'm good.

The sun is peeking up over the horizon shedding a warm glow on the city of California. The golden rays of sunlight reflect off of other buildings making the street seem blinding. The pink hue in the blue sky makes the scene almost fairy-tail like. Staring out the window I realize how much I have and can give. I complain so much about "how hard my life is" when I have an amazing job, friends, boyfriend, and place to live.

Some people in this world don't have any of that. Sometimes they don't even have water or food. I've joined organizations to help with this, but they just don't make enough of a difference. Everyone has heard the quote, "You can make a difference in someone's life." Well, wake up. One person isn't going to do crap to the whole more than 795 million people who are starving. Yes, you should help, but 45 bucks ain't gonna cut it.

We pay taxes to the government and I don't see any of our valued money going to our debt in China instead it's helping us build bigger and better bombs. I mean, if you're not going to get rid of our debt, then you might as well get rid of our hunger issues. If all of us die from hunger you won't have any taxes left to get paid. You see the government is just kind of messed up.

I sigh from my thinking process. Why do I even care to bother with thinking about our problems when there's no way in fixing it.

I turn around in _my_ seat and look at the small stack of papers on my desk. Paperwork a Ceo's dream. Forgive me I meant nightmare. Dealing with letters from clients, bills, and resumes. I don't know why people try to get a job here when they only have a bachelor's degree. It's not like I'm going to hire someone who doesn't have any experience.

I look through another resume.

 _Reyna Ramirez Arellano_

 _Age: 26_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Live: San Francisco 94016_

 _Experience: 1-year internship at Roman's architecture and design._

 _Education: Masters_

 _Number: 841-787-0086_ **(Not a real number just to let you know)**

Huh, that's it. No references or any reasons why I should or shouldn't hire her. I'll have to call her into my office to see if she's worthy of the job. Another responsibility of being a CEO

I look at the number on the resume one more time and put it into the phone on my desk.

 _"Hello?" Someone says through the phone._

"Yeah, this is Olympus Architecture's CEO, Annabeth Chase. I was calling you in to see about hiring you. I was hoping for an interview?" I ask trying to polite.

 _"Of course. When can I come in?" The girl Reyna_ asks.

"I was hoping that you could come in at around 9:00 am?" I ask.

 _"Of course. Quick question though, why are you calling so early? I'm up and all but?"_

"Sorry, as CEO of this company I come in early and leave late and as of late I have a lot of paper and your resume was on top of it all," I say apologetically.

 _"I understand you're all good. Nice to meet you. I'll see you in 3."_

"Yup see you in 3." I hang up the phone right as my door opens.

"Miss. Chase?" Nico asks poking his head through the doors, "Mr. Jackson is here for you." I rub my eyes and put my head on my desk as I nod my head.

"Send him in," I say closing my eyes. Man, I might love my hours, but now all of the sudden I'm tired.

I feel someone's hands on my shoulders.

"What's up Wise Girl?" Percy asks.

"Nothing much. How'd you get out of work?" I ask. This 100 days of summer thing has to take up lots of his work time.

"My boss is being very lenient with me leaving work. Plus I don't work as long of hours as you do. Which means I get to take paperwork home and do at night. That is when I'm not hanging out with you." He starts to rub my shoulders and neck.

"Thanks, Percy," I say sighing from the relief his message gives my neck.

"Anytime. You ready for tonight?" He asks.

"As ready as anyone can be to see Aphrodite." He laughs and rubs my back.

"Stand up for a second I'm going to sit down. You can sit in my lap."

"You can sit in one of my client's chairs," I say not wanting to get up.

"If I do that then how am I going to rub your back?" He asks not giving up.

"Fine," I say standing up. He gets the gist and sits down. As soon as he's in _my_ chair I sit in his lap.

I lean into him and sigh again. He is one of the most comforting people in the world. His strong build and ocean scent can do that to you.

"I thought you were going to rub my back?" I complain.

"Yeah well, when you're leaning into me like that how do you expect me to rub your back?" He asks smiling.

"I don't know," I say stupidly.

He chuckles and runs his hands up and down my arms.

"What time do you have to leave?" I ask.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks feigning offense.

"Can I not ask you a question?" I ask.

"I was joking... and I need to leave in 5 minutes."

"It's funny you thought I wanted you to leave when I really don't want you to leave at all." He laughs at my childishness.

"Well give me a goodbye kiss," He says.

"I thought you weren't going to leave for 5 minutes?" I say not wanting him to leave yet.

"Yeah let's get to it I only have 5 minutes you know."

I laugh and turn around so I'm straddling his lap. "You should have said that a while ago."

He smiles at me and leans forward. "Almost there," I say smiling. **(Review if you know what Disney movie the quotes from!)**

He grabs my chin looking into my eyes and closes the distance between us.

Our last kiss was more of a hormones type of kiss, but this one... oh boy this kind is better. I put my hands on his shoulders to hold myself into place as I try to push our bodies closer together. To think I've known him for about 15 years and haven't kissed him like this is remarkable.

I pull away out of breath and bury my face in Percy's neck. _I love him._ Now's not really the time to tell him, but at least now I know for myself.

"How long was that?" I ask breathing in deeply. I love his cologne. _Ocean._

"6 minutes," he says.

"Alright get out of here you need to get to work," I say getting off of him.

He sighs but nods and gets out of my chair.

"I'll be here at 5:30 pm sharp. Ok?" He asks.

"Yup. Oh, and you might want to straighten your shirt and tie before you leave," I say silently laughing at his appearance.

"Geese Wise girl you got into it didn't you?" He asks in a teasing voice as he straightens out his appearance.

"Well, my messed up hair and untucked blouse say the same thing huh seaweed brain?" I ask also teasingly.

He shakes his head and says before leaving, "See you at 5:30 sharp."

"Yeah see you then," I say sitting in my chair again ready to go through the rest of this paperwork.

 **3 hours later...**

 _"Miss Chase. Your 9:00 o'clock is_ here."

I press the intercom button on the phone and speak into it, "Sends her in Nico."

I wait about 5 seconds before a smart looking woman comes in. I stand up and hold out my hand.

"My name is Annabeth Chase CEO of this company and apparently the official hires person since they hand me all the resumes and other papers saying they want a raise."

"Yeah, sounds rough," she says shaking my hand.

"Go ahead and take a seat while we discuss some things," I say sitting down in my chair.

"First things first is, what apartment were you hoping to enter?" I ask.

"Apartment?" She asks.

"Yes, which field of work which part of the company?" I ask clarifying what I meant before.

"Oh well, I'd start off as just another architect then hopefully move to an advisor of some sort," she says crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly.

"I'm glad you actually know what jobs there are. Some people these days just come in for a job and say, "Hey put me where you need me."

She laughs lightly and uncrosses her legs only to cross them the other way.

"So, before you came looking for work here, your resume says you were an intern at, Roman's Architecture and do know of the small rivalry correct?" I ask hoping I don't have to explain that.

"Yes, I do. I did the internship there because all of the internship positions here were full at the time," she says.

"I also hate to break it to you but, we don't have advisors here really. We only have the CEO position which is currently taken. The owner of the company also known as my boss, which is also taken. I believe they do have advisors at the Romans company."

"Thank you for your time Reyna, but you are looking for a position that isn't beneath or above our feet at the moment,"I say. Man, I hate this part of my job. They either get whiny or angry.

"Well, that's too bad for you. By the way... I've dated your boyfriend before," she says standing up ready to leave.

"And who are you dating at the moment, Reyna?" I ask.

"His name is Brock," she says slowly.

"Well, I've dated him too. I mean, he's a good looking guy with a decent personality, but the way he eats is slightly disturbing. I guess that wouldn't bother you though now would it," I say smiling evilly.

"We just have too much in common. Bye, Annabeth good luck with your rule breaking boyfriend," she says halfway out of the door.

"I don't need the luck since half the time I'm breaking the rules with him. Bye, Reyna."

She closes the door and I sigh. Now all I need to do is finish this paperwork and go to this awards thing.

 **3 hours later** **...**

Yes! It's time for my lunch break. I stand up and twist the upper half of my body to the left. I hear a satisfying pop and twist to my right only to hear the same thing.

I walk to my door and open it revealing no one other than Percy Jackson.

"We need to go get you a dress," Percy says smiling.

"Nope. I'll just wear an old one of mine."

"Nope. We're getting you a new one. Let's go," Percy says taking my hand.

 **4 hours later...**

"I'll pick you up in 1 and a half hours," Percy says walking away.

"Sharp," I call shutting my office door. Man if I don't get that paperwork done I'm toast.

I sit in my chair and place my bag on the ground under my desk. that bag has a 500 dollar dress in it. Ridiculous.

I grab a pen and start working.

 **2 hours later (At the awards show.)**

Percy and I are sitting side by side in super comfortable seats waiting for Aphrodite herself to take the stage. Percy is decked out in a Navy blue tux with a white handkerchief hanging out of the pocket in a perfect fold. He has a navy blue bowtie on. His hair is actually cut and combed and he has light stubble on his face. His tux costs a sweet 700 dollars. his haircut cost 200 and his shoes a sleek black cost 85. All in all, he looks HOT!

Percy is decked out in a Navy blue tux with a white handkerchief hanging out of the pocket in a perfect fold. He has a navy blue bow tie on. His hair is actually cut and combed and he has light stubble on his face. His tux costs a sweet 700 dollars. his haircut cost 200 and his shoes a sleek black cost 85. All in all, he looks HOT!

I have on, an elegant floor length gray dress with diamonds covering the top of it. It was beautiful. My hair in golden rings and my open-toe evening sandals with a 4" heel all covered in silver glitter. So basically I'm wearing really fancy heels. I'm also wearing and etourdissant diamond necklace.

* * *

 **Ignore the line I'm just awkwardly switching her thoughts.**

With Percy's hand in mine and a goal set. (At least 2 awards) I'm ready to go.

Aphrodite walks up the stage and goes to the center with a diamond microphone in hand. "Welcome to Aphrodite's awards where we only award the best. I hate to keep you waiting so let's get into it."

"The first category is..." She opens an envelope and reads off of it, "Sexiest man in California. Oh! This is one of my favorites guys. The nominees are, Shawn Sancho, Thomas Hardin, Hector Donovan, and Percy Jackson!"

I look at Percy. "You're a nominee for that too?"

"I guess so."

We clap and wait for everyone to quiet down so we can hear the results.

"And the winner is... Percy Jackson!" She calls smiling happily.

I smile and stand up to give Percy a hug. we hug and he goes up to accept his award and to say his speech.

He smiles a lopsided grin at the crowd and waits patiently for them to calm down.

"First I'd like to thank my mom for encouraging me in sports and always being there for me. I'd like to thank my father who is now in heaven for half of my genes. his half brought on my love for the water and swimming build which helped me actually get somewhere in life. I'm grateful for my friends especially for my best friend and girlfriend for keeping track of me and my haircut schedule." Percy smiles waves and exits the stage down the steps and towards me.y

He sits down next to me and grabs my hand giving it a light squeeze.

People are still clapping and shouting so I whisper in Percy's ear, "1 down the rest to go."

he shakes his head and says in my ear, "Like I'd win everything I'm categorized in." He scoffs lightly and waves to the cameras that are surrounding us.

"Oh, you will," I reply Percy just has this way with people that they love. He's charming and most definitely good looking. People might not know it, but charm can take you places.

Aphrodite gets everyone to calm down and announces the next category, "The next category is... Hottest Ceo in California. the nominees are... Annabeth Chase, Anne Mayberry, Percy Jackson, and Li Tang."

She pauses to let the people clap. As she pauses Percy leans over and whispers in my ear, "Well, I guess you were wrong because you have me beat." I shake my head and wait for Aphrodite to go on.

"The winner is... oh, it's a 2 vote difference. Actually, all of them are within 10 votes of each other. The winner is... Percy Jackson!"

People cheer loudly as Percy smiles as he shakes his head. I get up again to give him a hug which he gladly accepts, but before I can sit down Percy grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the stage with him.

"Percy what are you doing." I whisper-yell into his ear.

He doesn't respond but keeps pulling me up to the stage. Aphrodite raises her eyebrow at Percy as she gives him the microphone. He just smiles at her and looks out toward the crowd still holding my hand. (Thankfully)

"Aphrodite," Percy speaks into the microphone. "Who was the person who was 2 votes away from winning" He looks at her waiting for her to answer which she gladly does.

"Annabeth," she says still looking quite confused. Percy smiles and turns back to the crowd.

"As I had thought before, Annabeth here was the one who almost beat me. In my eyes, she is the hottest Ceo and she should be in your eyes too." He hands me the award kisses my cheek and hands me the microphone.

"Um..." I say into the microphone surprised at what just happened. "I guess I should thank Percy here and um... I mean... I agree with most of you that Percy should win this award because there's no denying it that he _is_ the hottest Ceo in California probably even in America. So I guess I'm just going to be his official award carrier for this category since I'm not going to accept an award meant for Percy." I nod my head in satisfaction and hand Percy the award and the microphone.

"No," Percy says into the microphone. "Because I'm changing my mom's vote to you and my little brothers vote to you." He hands the award back to me, gives the microphone to Aphrodite, takes a step back and starts clapping. Everyone quickly joins in and are almost instantly on their feet cheering.

I tear up slightly and laugh lightly. Percy is such a lovable guy. There is no denying it, _I Love Him._

I whirl around and run into his arms. The emotion building up inside of me, begging to overflow is now being put into this kiss. I kiss Percy with such joy. What kind of man does that?

A real man I tell you. And I have that kind of real man. And _I love him to Tartarus and back!_

I pull away and smile at the crowd. Man, it feels good to be me.

* * *

 **This line automatically skips to when Annabeth or Percy are in a category.**

"The next category is... who is the cutest couple in California?" I sit up straight from my previous spot on Percy's shoulder and actually pay attention. "I don't even think I need to name off the nominee's I'm pretty sure we already know who won." she opens the envelope and smiles. "Just as I thought everyone, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

I smile and get up. Percy grabs my hand as we head up towards the stage. Percy gets the microphone from Aphrodite while Aphrodite hands me the award.

"I'd like to say quick thank you to everyone who voted for Annabeth and I it truly means a lot. I'd like to thank my mom for making this relationship even possible." this earns a confused response from the crowd. Percy chuckles and replies," I guess it's story time. When I met Annabeth I literally thought she was a princess. I quickly learned though that she was stubborn and had a very defined opinion on certain things." He pauses and I smack his shoulder earning a chuckle from the crowd.

"We quickly became friends and without us even having to say it we both knew we were best friends. I quickly developed a crush on her and have had and developed that crush since I was 15. Of course, things quickly got in the way and I was helplessly stuck in the friend zone. I was ready to give up on it when my mom woke me up at 6:00 in the morning with ice water and took me to the indoor pool around the corner and told me to start swimming." Percy smiles at the memory and then keeps going.

"She told be to do a lap. She said she was going to hold up a picture and as soon as I saw it after doing my lap I would say the first thing that came to my mind. Keep in mind that I was 19 at the time and still trying get Annabeth. I did this about 5 times with random pictures of things when my mom got serious and pulled out a picture of Annabeth." He turns to me and kisses my forehead.

"I finished my lap popped out of the water, saw the picture and said, downright sexy. At the time my mom had raised an eyebrow at me and said is that it? I had laughed at the time and said no. I was expecting her to say go on and tell me all about her, but instead, she had me do another lap. I did my lap and saw a picture of Annabeth and I sleeping on the couch together." He pauses and smiles softly like it's the best thing ever.

"Do you want to know what I said?" Percy asks. he gets a chorus of yeses along with 1 from me. I had never heard this story before.

"I said 1 word and it made my mom and me both smile. I said the word ' _Right.'"_

"The first thing that popped into my head is that it looked so right. Being with her was so right. My mom has encouraged me ever since. If I'm honest with you guys... I'm a total idiot. If I wanted to date her so bad then why did I wait so long? Well, I put all of our moments into the best friend category. Snuggling on my couch. Kissing each other on the cheek. Going out to eat calling it just hanging out. Worst and biggest mistake I have ever made. And to think of the time I wasted in my life sulking of not having her with me." He pauses seeming to regather all of his thoughts.

"That is why my mom made this relationship possible."

He hands me the microphone and kisses my cheek.

"I need to start giving my speech first because I have no way of beating him." I smile and shift my weight onto my other foot.

"Percy means the world to me. He has since I was 12. I feel bad for putting him down all the time. Because I will admit that I've dated tons of other men just because I never thought Percy was going to ask me out. I would have asked him, but since he never asked me and he dated other women too I always just thought that being his best friend was enough for him." I pause and regather my thoughts.

"I always have trouble admitting this, but I was wrong. I wish I would have just talked it out with him or something. The funny thing is... I never gave up on him, but I never really thought he would do it. We just barely started dating and it's not that far-fetched from what we already do, but it's still slightly weird being able to kiss him whenever I want to."

"Thank you for this award I knew that he would pull it in for us and you all mean a lot. It's funny how I almost feel like a movie star, but I'm really just a Ceo from some random company. I love you all and thank you again."

I hand Aphrodite the microphone and take Percy's hand in mine and start walking down the steps to head back to our seats. As soon as I sit down I look back up to Aphrodite and smile knowing the cameras are on Percy and I. Percy pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses it lightly making my smile even wider.

* * *

"The next category is...Kindest person in California." I sigh. These things take absolutely forever. "Our nominees are... Annabeth Chase, Sandra Smith, Mary Messner, and Brett Owens. All of these people donate money to charity organizations and are just plain nice." She opens the envelope in a bubbly manner, "Sandra Smith!" She calls.

I know I should feel disappointed, but not really. I'm not really the nicest person on the block.

"Next is the humblest women in California category... Our nominees are..." I ignore all the names she calls out, but I know I've been called.

"The winner is..." she calls out some random name so I just clap my hands and lean my head on Percy's shoulder. he kisses my forehead and says in my ear, "You've won every award you've been nominated into me." I just about melt. He really needs to stop complimenting me though or else my ego is going to get too big and I'm not going to become the nicest person in the world.

* * *

"Our next category is..." I don't even see how she stays so happy. Maybe she's high or something. "Smartest women in California." I once again tune out her voice as she calls out the nominees.

"And our winner is... Annabeth Chase."

I smile and slowly get out of my seat trying to look just as happy as I should be and try not to show that I was about to just fall asleep.

Once I get to the stage and am handed the award I grab the microphone to give my 5-minute speech story thing.

"Thank you, everyone, for the votes and awards. They mean a lot to me. I actually have a story that goes along with this so I'll get into that. So, I met Percy when I was 12. We met at a summer camp. After the summer though we ended u going to the same junior high school. My goal for that year was to get a 4.0 every term and to help Percy get good grades too." I pause and try to remember where I was going with this.

"I ended up successfully getting my goal and helping Percy achieve it too. we both got 4.0's the whole year. The thing is... he did most of it by himself. Of course, I helped and encouraged, but he did it all by himself. He was so happy that he kissed me on the cheek. Which is a great award for doing well in school. We did the same thing the next year and the same thing happened." I pause for effect but keep going.

"This happened every year till sophomore year. That year he finally got taller than me. That year he kissed me on the forehead. This happened for our junior year too. Our senior year though he almost kissed me on the lips 3 times. The first one was when we went out to eat as an award for getting a 4.0 that term. The next time he almost kissed me was when we both opened up our college letters from Stanford University and both got in. The third time was at graduation. Instead, I just got a lingering kiss on the forehead and a really long hug."

"That was one of the things that motivated me to do so well. Percy's little awards at the end of the year were the best! I loved them. Of course, I love to read so that helped too, but he was the main motivation for me."

I smile to the crowd and hand Aphrodite the microphone back. once I get back to my seat Percy stands up and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "Congratulations." He whispers before grabbing my hand to sit down. "Aren't they the cutest?" Aphrodite says into the microphone cameras still on us.

* * *

I then won the most aggravating women in California. I absolutely knew it.

* * *

"The winner for hottest man in California is... Percy Jackson for the 2nd year in a row!" Percy smiles and gets on stage.

"I'd like to thank my parents for the genes and my girlfriend for the support thank you." Short and sweet.

I stand up and once he gets close to me I give him a quick kiss and hug. "Short and sweet. I think that's been the best speech yet." I say.

"I almost agree with you." He says.

* * *

"The winner for hottest women in California is... Annabeth Chase!" She calls.

I smile and stand up. I make the same speech as Percy did before but switch the word girlfriend with the word boyfriend.

I then fall fast asleep on Percy's shoulder with him rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I wake up for the ending though.

* * *

"Our last award is for who is the biggest supporters of Aphrodite's children magazine. We have 5 people coming up." She says random people's names till the last 2.

"Our last 2 who have won this award are... Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Okay, that was slightly unexpected, but as long as this is the end then I'm good.

We get up to get our awards then sit back down and wait to be called out.

Once Percy and I's names get called out we walk out of the building and walk down their red carpet they have set out. We stop exactly 5 times to take pictures and answer questions before we are finally ushered into a limo. It is 11:00 pm.

"Can I crash at your place Annabeth?" Percy asks with a yawn.

"Yeah go for it," I say not really caring. I just want to go to bed. "What was my 92 things for the day?" I ask.

"I rubbed your back for almost an hour and a half... probably more actually. So today you got a 92-minute massage type of thing."

I nod my head happily. That's why my back isn't in a giant knot.

We go up to my penthouse and crash. Percy on the couch with me in my room.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I'm so happy it's finally summer. I'm going to be gone off and on in the next two weeks, but we'll see if I have time to update more!**

 **This chapter was 5,771 words long... Your welcome.**

 **Please review everyone.**

 **Love you guys!**


	11. Bonding

**Chapter 11: Bonding.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews and reads.**

 **PoppyOHare: Thanks for the review I'm glad that I'm back too.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and I'm going... I'm going.**

 **booknerd4eva: Thank you for the review and compliment. It is slightly predictable so I'll try not to make everything so Perfect. Thanks for the advice. Also, thank you for your ideas.**

 **Sibyis Langdon: You are correct and thanks for reminding me to do a song ;).**

 **Fratzy: Oh. Thanks so much for your kind words and everything. I love reading your reviews.**

 **PJOShips: Hey, you got it!**

 **Twitter 25: Thanks for realizing my hard work. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Ok... you got it.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm going to be really busy for the next year really, but I'll try my best to update as often as I can. I'm also working on a super long one-shot and if you review and ask what it's about I'll give you a sneak peek.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's Pov**

It's a Wednesday and I just want to say... I love my job. It's so lenient and my boss is like a father to me. **(** **Happy way late fathers day btw)** I make really good money and I have great hours.

It's lunch and I'm just talking to my friends while enjoying a salad from Cafe Rio. Life is good. All of my projects are going well I'm heading to Greece soon and then I'm heading to Australia.

"Annie! How are you and Kelp Head doing?" Thalia asks putting another bite of her pizza into her mouth.

"We're doing pretty good actually. How are you and Neeks?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah, How is Thalico doing huh?" Piper adds in.

"Oh my gosh. it was one kiss. It was also during a truth or dare game. I am no wimp." Thalia retorts glaring at me for bringing it up.

"Yeah, one kiss that lasted a good 20 seconds," Piper says laughing.

"Yeah well, it's not like we're dating," Thalia says. She cringes like she knows her argument is weak.

"Not for long," I say in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up," Thalia mumbles while Piper and I start cracking up.

"So..." Piper says turning to look at me. "What has Percy given you the last couple of days?"

"Um, he's... well, where do you want me to start?" I ask thinking back to the beginning of the summer.

"The beginning," Piper says leaning forward.

"Well, the first day was the 100 compliments book, which I haven't finished. The second day was 99 lilies which were placed everywhere in my office. The third day was 98 of Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies."

"The fourth day was 97 pictures of my favorite pieces of architecture into a scrapbook. The fifth day he read me 96 Greek myths under the stars. The sixth day he gave me 95 minutes with him. He basically went with me to the children's hospital for the cancer kids and was the perfect gentlemen."

"Then on the 7th day, he bought out the whole zoo... on a Sunday just for us. So he could tell me facts about 94 species of animals. Which didn't end up how he planned, but it was still great. On the 8th day, he put 93 words onto index cards along with 2 tickets to Australia up. Which is where we're going in 4 weeks! On the 9th day which was yesterday he gave me 92 minutes worth of rubbing my back and arms and stuff."

I finish my little rant off with a small smile. He really has done a lot for me. I need to get something for him one of these days. Something that's important to him. **(Quick Happy B-day to Annabeth Chase Since its July 12th!)**

"How was the Award's show? I watched it and all, but it's not like I can read your mind to see what you were thinking." Piper says raising both eyebrows.

"It was good just a little long," I say.

"I noticed, you fell asleep on Percy's shoulder for forever! It was absolutely adorable. I think Aphrodite complimented you two about 5 times while you were asleep. Every time she did the cameras would point towards you guys to find you asleep on his shoulder while he rubs your arm and smiles." Piper says sighing happily.

"It almost sounds too perfect if I'm honest with you." Thalia points out.

"Doesn't every celebrities life look perfect on the outside?" I ask them.

They both nod their heads and take a bite of their lunch at the same time.

"Hey Wise A. what are you doing today?" Nico asks coming up to our table.

"First of all what does Wise A. stand for? And second, I don't think I really have anything today why?" I ask him.

He grabs a chair and sets it down so the back of the chair is up against the table and he sits down on it backward so he's facing the table.

"Wise A. stands for Wise Annabeth and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out when you finished with your last bit of work," Nico says stealing one of Thalia's pretzel bites that she had in front of her.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"I thought maybe we could go to Central Park grab some Ice cream together then grab some people to play Ultimate Frisbee. Then maybe we could go and grab something to eat for dinner." Nico says stealing another Pretzel Bite.

"Stop stealing my Pretzels Nico!" Thalia says angrily. Nico rolls his eyes at Thalia but smiles and turns to me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, let's do it! Is it cool if I grab some of the eligible cancer kids to play frisbee with us?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's awesome. I'm still wondering how you didn't get the nicest person in California, but then I remember how easily you get mad." Nico chuckles at my glare and turns back to Thalia.

"Can I have a pretzel bite?" he asks.

"The last one is mine so I guess not. I'm so sorry Nico," Thalia says in fake sympathy.

"It's alright I'll just have to get us all together to play another truth or dare game to get back at you," Nico says smiling at her.

I smile at the transaction between the two. Their conversations are always either stupid and meaningless or really interesting and heated.

"What would you do in that truth or dare game? Make me kiss you again?" She asks giving him a bored expression.

"I wouldn't make you kiss me in a game since we all know I can kiss you without having to be in the middle of that game," Nico says in a low voice.

I watch as Thalia blushes and Nico smirks.

Like I said, their conversations get so interesting. "As funny as I find this, I don't really want to hear about what you guys are going to do in your spare time," I say smiling completely amused by both of their red faces.

I wink at them and get up from my seat. I need to get some work on and hold some meetings.

* * *

All my meetings are over and I'm ready to do something that's fun.

I walk toward my office hoping to find Nico so I don't have to end up calling him. I keep my eyes ahead of me and smile at the people who smile at me in the halls.

I end up walking all the way to my office where Nico sits at his desk actually doing work. I was kind of expecting him to be running around bothering Thalia. I guess he's growing up. Ok not really whatever.

"Hey, Neeks! You ready to go or do you need to finish some stuff?" I ask him.

I look over his shoulder at all the papers he has at his desk. 'Charles Beckendorf has asked to set up a meeting with Annabeth Chase.'

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just got to look at all of these papers to see which ones need to see you or if they just need to see a lower executive," Nico says setting the paper I had read previously into the left pile.

"Which pile is mine?" I ask.

"The right one." He says scanning another paper.

I pick up the paper he had set in the left pile and set it on the right one. Nico looks up and raises an eyebrow questioningly. Beckendorf is my favorite engineer.

"Beckendorf is my favorite engineer. Along with Leo," I say.

Nico nods his head and sets down his stack of papers.

"You ready to go then?" He asks.

"Yeah, we'll grab the kids after ice cream agreed?" I ask imagining some mint chocolate chip.

"That's the plan." He says grabbing his keys off the desk.

* * *

I licked my ice cream as Nico drives us to the children's hospital.

"Hey turn on the radio will yah?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and turns on the radio. We wait for about 5 seconds for the song to start. When the beat starts I turn to Nico and smile.

"This is my song boy!" I yell turning up the radio. Nico rolls his eyes and mutters 'wimp' before he turns it up to full blast.

 **(Dont own the song BTW) (Make sure to guess the song in a review!)**

 _Huncho_

 _Quavo_  
 _Yo yo_

 _You know, I've been taking some time_  
 _And I've been keeping to myself (self)_  
 _I had my eyes up on the prize_  
 _Ain't watching anybody else_  
 _But your love, it hit me hard, girl_  
 _Yeah, you're bad for my health_  
 _I love the cards, that I've been dealt_  
 _Do you feel the same as well?_

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)_  
 _People want me for one thing (that's not me)_  
 _I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)_  
 _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)_  
 _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_  
 _When I walk_ into _the party (girls on me)_  
 _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_  
 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud_  
 _But_ C'mon _, strip that down for me, baby_  
 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_  
 _But only you can dance with me_  
 _So put your hands on my body_  
 _And swing that round for me, baby (swing)_  
 _You know, I love it when the music's loud_  
 _But_ C'mon _, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _Oh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _Oh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love, when you hit the ground_

 _You know, that since the day I met you_  
 _Yeah, you swept me off my feet_  
 _You know, that I_ don't need no _money_  
 _When your love is beside me_  
 _Yeah, you opened up my heart_  
 _And then you threw away the key_  
 _Girl, now it's just you and me_  
 _And you don't care_ 'bout _where I've been_

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)_  
 _People want me for one thing (that's not me)_  
 _I'm not changing, the way that I (used to be)_  
 _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy, ooh)_  
 _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_  
 _When I walk_ into _the party (girls on me)_  
 _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_  
 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me, baby)_  
 _Ooh_

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud_  
 _But_ C'mon _, strip that down for me, baby_  
 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_  
 _But only you can dance with me_  
 _So put your hands on my body_  
 _And swing that round for me, baby (yeah)_  
 _You know, I love it when the music's loud_  
 _But_ C'mon _, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _Baby, uh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (strip that down)_  
 _Oh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _Oh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (yeah)_  
 _Oh, strip that down, girl_  
 _Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _(Quavo)_

 _She gon' strip it down for a thug, yeah (strip it down)_  
 _Word around town, she got the buzz, yeah (word)_  
 _Five shots in, she in love now (shots)_  
 _I promise, when we pull up, shut the club down (hey)_  
 _I took her from her man, don't nobody know (know)_  
 _If you_ brought _the CL, better drive slow (slow)_  
 _She_ know _how to make me feel with my eyes closed (_ skrrt skrrt _)_  
 _Anything goes down with the Huncho (Huncho)_

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud_  
 _But_ c'mon _, strip that down for me, baby_  
 _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_  
 _But only you can dance with me_  
 _So put your hands on my body_  
 _And swing that round for me, baby_  
 _You know, I love it when the music's loud_  
 _But_ c'mon _, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_ c'mon _, strip that down for me_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ayy)_  
Don't say nothing _, girl, strip that down for me (strip it down)_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _All I want, girl, if you strip that down for me (strip it down)_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
 _You're the one, girl,_ c'mon _, strip that down for me_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

* * *

After we get all the C. kids we hit Central Park. We grab a few people who look bored and invite them to play Nico and I grabbed 3 people each.

 **(If you guys don't know how to play I'm sorry, but there is no way I'd be able to explain it to you correctly. It's totally fun though.)**

We split the teams up evenly or as evenly as we can and start playing.

Someone named Steven throws the frisbee high and far into the end zone. I chase after it breathing hard while trying to keep Nico behind me so he doesn't get it. I leap in the air catch the frisbee and land inside the end zone before my momentum carries out of bounds.

This keeps on going back and forth with the opposing team making a great play and getting a point to our team making a great play and getting a point. We decided, in the beginning, to end the game when whichever team gets to 10 first.

Both teams are at 9 and my team has the frisbee. One of the C. kids has the frisbee with Nico guarding him. **(Just so you know though. The person with the frisbee cannot move! They can pivot but they can't take steps. If no one catches the frisbee then its dead and the team on defense gets the frisbee. Unless the defense fouls then the frisbee goes back to where it was before and the original person restarts the play to throw it.)**

I'm running around trying to get open to get the frisbee so we can have a chain reaction play or a game breaker play. I run diagonally hoping for a lead into the end zone. The C. kid flicks the frisbee **(The flick is a type of throw)** giving it plenty of speed. I run and jump hoping that I'll be able to reach it when out of nowhere someone runs and hits my legs, making me flip over.

I land on my back and get the breath knocked out of me. I lay there wheezing while I here an argument above me.

"What the heck was that for! We're not playing tackle football!" Nico yells.

I see someone's hand waiting to help me up. I quickly try to regain the breath I had lost and take the hand to help me stand.

"Thanks," I wheeze at the concerned man that helped me up.

I look over at the two arguing boys. Nico and Talan. Talan's a guy I grabbed before the game started.

Nico rolls his eyes and comes over to me.

"You alright?" Nico asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back just hurts a little now." I say bending over.

He nods his head and turns to everyone else playing with us.

"That was going to be a point, Annabeth's team wins," Nico says glaring at Talan.

"I could have missed it," I say looking at Nico.

"No, you wouldn't have. you're too good at this game for you to miss." Nico starts gathering up the C. kids and telling everyone off.

"Let's go, guys," Nico calls heading toward his car.

I start to head over when I'm stopped by the guy who helped me up earlier, Steven.

"Hey, um, Annabeth... are you alright?" He asks looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. you would think I'd be used to it with how many sports I do and how often that happens, but I guess I'm not." I smile at him and turn to leave again, but he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"I just wanted to say that you did a good job and I think you're very good at Ultimate Frisbee... You're also very beautiful and if you want to go out sometime then here's my number." He hands me a piece of paper and smile.

I'm kind of shocked. I haven't been asked out by a guy on the street in forever. It used to happen all the time.

"Sorry," I say trying to not frown, "I already have a boyfriend."

"Keep it," he says smirking, "It's probably just a summer fling anyways."

After that, he just walks off. I scowl and drop the paper. Then I walk to the car.

* * *

We quickly give all the C. kids hugs and wave them goodbye as they walk back into the hospital. You would think that the hospital wouldn't let them play, but they say that it's goof for them as long as they don't over exert themselves.

We get in the car and without a word, We drive off. We end up getting Chinese takeout and eat it in his car while we listen to the radio and talk.

Soon after he drives me back to my place. I hug him then wave goodbye as he shoots down the street in his pure black Jaguar XF car.

I take the stairs all the way up to my penthouse to get in some extra exercise in since I've been slacking lately then open up my front door.

I walk to my bedroom and smile at the flowers and chocolates on my bed spread. I walk over and sit down next to them.

I pick up the little note on the chocolates and read it.

 _'Annabeth, I knew that you wanted to hand out with your "brother" today so I decided to just leave you some chocolates. The biggest box they had at the store was 85 though so I decided to grab you 6 roses 3 red and 3 pinks. The red stand for passion and love while the pink stand for Pure happiness and appreciation. all of these traits I have for you. Love your seaweed brain.'_

I smile and walk out into my kitchen. I put the chocolates in my fridge so they don't melt grab a stool and sit down to get some extra work done.

 **Sorry so much for the wait guys! The only problem is I'm only going to get busier. I'll try to fit it into my schedule, but we'll just have to see.**

 **Have a nice day or night! It's night for me since I have stayed up to write this.**

 **Please review what the song was or about anything.**

 **Love you all!**


	12. Wise words and burdens!

**Chapter 12: Wise words and burdens.**

 **NillieJackson007: Thank you so much for reviewing! You got the song right! I'm super glad you're enjoying and can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Guest: Oh... Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so much! Your review meant a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Coolgirl: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me to know that you took time out of your day to review! You did get the song correct congratulations!**

 **Awesome100: Super glad that you enjoyed the chapter! You did get the song correct awesome! I'm so glad you enjoyed the frisbee part it was fun to write! You're the best!**

 **Fratzy: I'm so happy that you enjoyed! I hope you're having an amazing day! Thanks so much for the compliment it means a lot!**

 **Twitter25: Yes I'm back! Not for long though... I'm going to get even busier soon, but I hope I can keep the updates coming! I'm super glad you enjoyed the chapter. Awesome job on getting the song right btw! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **PoppyOhare: You got it! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!**

 **JuliaGD1304: Thank you for reviewing and I'm super glad you know the song! Enjoy!**

 **That's all the reviews from the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me guys! Also, 5,500 views? That's amazing guys thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does!**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _Our Client in Greece has asked that you come towards the end of the summer! He hasn't given us an exact date, but he said later in the summer. I thought I'd give you the heads up and I hope you have a wonderful day._

 _From the one and only Chiron._

Oh, wonderful. I get to wait for the end of summer for my trip. Whatever I can wait I don't really care. Today's May the 30th and I'll probably need to leave in late July for that. **(Okay here's the deal guys, I'm starting "Summer" early so May 20th in the stories time and It will go to August 28th. I thought I would let you know.)**

I chew on the pen that's hanging halfway out of my mouth trying to scroll through all of my many emails. I sign out of my work email and sign into my personal one. I read in my head the people in which the emails came from.

Dad, dad, step mom, dad, dad, dad, step mom, Matthew, Matthew, Bobby, Piper, Hazel, Bobby, Matthew, and Percy.

All of these emails all in one day. Haven't these people heard of a text message? I know that they all have cell phones! I roll my eyes and open up my dad's emails. All of them about the same thing, 'Annabeth when are you going to come home this summer?' It was quite annoying.

I quickly respond back with and I don't know and call it good. I next look at my step moms which are about the same thing my fathers were about. I delete my step mom's and father's emails and move on to Matthew and Bobby's.

I open Matthew and Bobby's emails and smile. They both just turned 20 which is weird. They also just got back from their trip to Spain! They had internships to a fashion company there. The company 'Cortfiel' is a great fashion design company and I'm super proud of them.

When they were young they were all about sports and games, but as soon as they hit high school they were absolute hotties! They dressed nicely and always had the nicest clothes their mother could buy them. Which was pretty nice actually. My dad isn't just some petty history professor. He's the best.

I read both of their emails super happy they enjoyed their year in Spain. They both sent me pictures of them and some amazing buildings they saw while they were there. I love those two boys.

I look at Piper and Hazel's emails. Both just had questions about my day. I'll tell them at lunch today if I see them.

I open Percy's email.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I've been asked to see a Hollywood director today at 10:00 am and I don't know what he want's from me. If they ask me to be in a movie I don't know what I'll say! Call me or email me soon. My phones dead so this was the closest form of contact I could find._

 _TTYL-Seaweed Brain._

I read it one more time just to make sure I read it right.

Oh my gosh. He's going to be in a movie! What the Hera? Hollywood? Dang, it man please tell me he's not going to actually be in a movie!

I take a deep breath and clear my mind. I'll call him soon. I'll wait for his phone to charge a bit then I'll call him.

I slide over to the other side of my desk in my chair and take the pen out of my mouth so I can sign a few papers and look through company problems that need to be solved.

* * *

It's 12:50 and I need to go and play the nice CEO card. Also known as go to different floors and check to see how peoples days are. I really don't mind it, but I don't know all of the people in this company.

I get up from my chair and out of my office. I walk around greeting people and asking how their days are etc. Some people really do know how to talk.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Yes, sir. It was very nice meeting with you. I'll get back on your offer and most likely see you soon!" I say standing up to shake the old enthusiastic director.

"I can't wait to hear your response to my offer. It's quite thrilling having to wait! That's probably why people always make sure it's thrilling to start, tragic to get into it all just so you can feel content and happy in the end. This could be an author with their book or a director with their movie. It might even be a relationship you never know! Like I said, absolutely thrilling." The director says smiling crazy, but seeming content with his words of wisdom.

And I must say, his words were most definitely wisdom. thrilled to get started, uneasy when there are bumps in the road, but content and happy when it works out in the end.

I look at my phone as I walk away from the park bench which is where we had our meeting. Still no messages from Annabeth. I know we're both busy, but I just don't know. Maybe I'm being a little over bearing with everything. What if I'm over thinking things?

If I said that out loud in front of Annabeth she would have laughed and said, 'What? You think?'

Yup, I'm totally not overthinking anything.

What if I did or said something that made her uneasy or put a fault in our new relationship? What if I messed up by not seeing her at all yesterday? What if I haven't shown the right kind of affection towards her? I stare at the ground and have a panic attack as a new thought pops into my head.

What if I'm not good enough for her?

I quickly whip out my phone and go to my calling app. I click on my favorites and stare at my top contact. _Wise Girl_. I stare at it then shake my head. I'm not going to burden her so I'm not going to call her while she's working.

I look at my second contact on my favorites list. _Bingo!_ I click on the contact that says, _Mom_ and put the phone to my ear.

She's my mom! She's supposed to help me anyway. No burden there.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's up?" My mom says chirpily.

"I need some help," I say into the phone. I start walking towards the thick foliage of trees so I can have some shade in this blazing heat. Well, it's blazing heat compared to New York this time of year.

"What do you need help with?" My mom asks.

"Well, I called you earlier and told you I and a meeting with a movie director. Correct?" I ask.

"Yes, you did." She answers slowly.

"Um well, my phone died afterward and I still needed to tell Annabeth so I did it on my computer through email. if you were my girlfriend what would be the worst way to tell you that?" I ask.

"Um, You wouldn't want to seem too frantic for one." my mom says pausing. I bite my lip. I was so frantic in my email.

"You wouldn't want to just drop it on them either. Movies are big deals especially when you're new to the world of acting in Hollywood." She says.

"Oh gosh." I breathe into the phone. I did that too.

'Mom?" I ask.

"Yes, Percy?" She says sounding slightly worried.

"What does it mean when a girl doesn't respond to you when you ask them to?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"She could get mad at you for not being patient and start ignoring you. She could be busy or her phones dead. Why are you asking all of this? Did something happen between you and Annabeth?" My mom asks sounding worried now.

"I don't know mom! All of the sudden I feel like I'm a burden to her! I just dropped, huge news on her like a nuclear missile and asked her to give me advice in a quick response and she hasn't answered me! What if she's ignoring me? I didn't see her at all yesterday because I was busy. So being the selfish person I am I wanted to still look good so I just told her I wanted her to have some time with Nico to catch up since I've kept her busy! What if she found out I did that and doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if I'm not good enough for her?" I ask the last part quietly. I'm so worried I did or I'm going to do something wrong.

"Percy you and Annabeth are a perfect..." Suddenly my mom's voice cuts out so I look at my phone. Is my battery dead? Crap its dead!

What was my mom going to say? Annabeth and I are a perfect what? Disaster waiting to happen? A perfect what?

I sigh and lean back on the tree behind me. I'm exhausted. I run a hand through my messy black hair that if trimmed will grow back quickly to its regular length but never longer!

I shouldn't have paced while I was talking to my mom. Now I'm physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted!

I sigh again before walking back towards the main path around the park. I quickly find someone who said I could quickly borrow their phone.

I call Piper and tell her to meet me at the south side of Central Park so I can have her drop off Annabeths 90 things for me. After I'm going to take the rest of the day off to have a cold shower and to sleep my worries away.

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

I grab the 90 whatever Percy calls it and head up to Annabeths place. I quickly put Annabeth's spare key through the lock so I can get inside. I go to Annabeth's room and place the painting on her bed. The painting was a lone chair and desk on a cliff with the sunrise behind it. _Beautiful._

On the back of the painting was neat handwriting that says.

 _Annabeth,_

 _You work so hard in everything you do and I'm not surprised when I hear people say that all you do is work. Of course, this isn't true because on the inside you are the most kind and most beautiful person known to mankind. I hope you enjoy the painting and cherish its meaning forever. I'm sorry I didn't see you today, I didn't want to be a burden. Just know that you mean everything to me and so many others._

 _Love Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain._

A burden? He is no burden to anyone. I hope he figures that out!

* * *

 **3rd person's Pov**

Percy, wide awake wondered how Annabeth's day was but was too scared to pick up his charged phone and ask. I guess his courage from the time he planned his 100 days of summer is already at its peak.

Annabeth smiles at the painting but frowns at his note.

Both are asking to completely different questions that have so many of the same words.

 _Am I a burden?_

 _He thinks he's a burden?_

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **How did you guys like the wise words I made up on the spot?**

 **Please review and follow my story!**

 **Love you all!**


	13. Problems solved?

**Chapter 13:**

 **Fratzy: I'm so very glad you liked it! At first, I thought I over did his doubts and everything and made him seem like too much of an idiot! Ha!**

 **PoppyOhare: I'm glad you want more and yes Percy is very sweet. He's so sweet he want's it to be so perfect!**

 **Twitter25: I'm very glad you liked it!**

 **Awesome100: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, yes, you are the best! Thanks for all of the compliments ;) They're very appreciated!**

 **Guys! My summer ends in the morning! I have absolutely no idea if I'm going to be able to update at all during the school year! I'll try! I love you all so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **5800 views! Wow, thanks so much for reading guys! Also, I'm at 67 reviews for this story! I never even thought I'd get to 50! If I get to 100 reviews then I'm going to be ecstatic! Please review guys!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

Balls! I open my eyes and look at the clock. 1:00 am. Great, I can't even sleep away my problems. I roll over and grab my laptop to check my email for work. Nothing. I'm CEO of a company and I have absolutely no emails.

That doesn't make any sense at all. Ugh... I need a break. No, I need a break from life. My life looks so perfect from a different point of view or it might seem like I'm doing everything perfectly, but I'm such a mess.

I mean, I was asked to be in a movie! How in the heck would I even put that in my schedule?

My life is so straight and perfect on the outside, but on the inside, it's a rats nest. My job is being slow for some reason, I'm being offered other work that is actually appealing, I'm trying to figure out my love life and I might have even screwed that up!

Annabeth...

I pick up my phone and go to my favorites list. The second contact is hers. Of course, she'd be my first, but my mom has held that spot since the day I got a phone.

I click on the contact that says _Wise Girl_ and put the phone up to my ear waiting for her to answer. Heaven knows she's a light sleeper and oh how great full I am for it.

"Hello?" I hear Annabeth's groggy voice say.

"Hey, wise girl. Can you meet me at the Mile Rock Beach in like an hour?" I ask through the line.

There's a long pause. Dang, it! I hope I'm not asking too much of her. I'm a jerk. I'm a jerk. I'm a jerk. I just woke up my girlfriend and best friend at one in the morning. Ugh, why am I so greedy?

I'm interrupted by her yawning. "Yup. I'll see you in an hour." The line goes dead.

Is she saying short sentences because she doesn't want to talk to me? Wow... I feel like a teenage girl. I'm overthinking things and making myself insecure.

To think people see me as a confident CEO who happens to be the hottest guy in California. Great now I'm arrogant.

 **Line break**

I had an hour to get ready and all I did was throw on some sweats and a Nike T-shirt. Whatever.

I get in my car and head to the beach. As soon as I get there I step out of my car and lean against my door to wait for Annabeth.

Man, I feel like total jerk for waking her up. Why couldn't I just be a normal person with normal problems?

I sigh when I see her car pull up. Well here goes nothing. Time to talk about my problems to the one I'm so deeply in love with. Oh gosh, I'm going to have to tell her that eventually... I guess I need to start planning that out too.

She parks her car and steps out looking as beautiful as ever. I push off my car with my shoulder and start walking to her.

She raises an eyebrow in question, but I just ignore it and enveloped her in a hug. She smells really good and I love how she's all perfect and I'm just kind of here.

She makes me feel more normal.

"How do you look so beautiful so early in the morning?" I ask. To be honest I'm actually curious.

"I tame my hair brush my teeth and show up looking like I just rolled out of bed. I don't know what you're talking about," she says into my shoulder.

I hum in response and bury my head into her hair. Yup, she smells way good. Man, I sound like an idiot.

"So what did you want me here for?" She asks pulling away.

I take her hand and start walking. I look at my feet to make sure I don't trip since there are so many rocks.

"Well, I'm having some problems and I can't sleep and I haven't talked to you and I feel so..." I pause. I can't think of the right word to fit into that sentence.

"Ok. Let's find a rock to sit on and then we'll talk." She says.

 **Line break**

I breathe heavily through my nose as I reach the top of the giant rock. Ugh. I need to hit the gym more or something. I'm getting out of shape.

As Annabeth and I reach the top, I take her hand in mine and lead us over to the cliff that looks into the ocean. The sea breeze here isn't the best smell in the world, but then again it's saltwater and that's fine by me.

"Ok start talking bud. I feel like I haven't heard you speak in forever," Annabeth says.

"Ok. I'm pretty sure I told you this, but I was offered kind of another job as an actor for the summer. It looks like a great movie and I really like the character I would be enrolled as."

I pause and look up. The stars are more vivid at the beach than it is in the city. It looks almost like someone splattered white paint onto a very dark blue canvas that wasn't done drying. The stars aren't clear and they look like smudges. It's still better than nothing though.

"I just don't know if it would be a good idea. I already have a high paying job and I have this 100 days of summer thing. It's just... this movie helps me in other ways."

Annabeth isn't looking at me but at the ocean.

"Well, which is better or more important? The cons or the pros?" She asks me.

"The cons are. I just... there's another problem actually. I'm not getting any emails from work. I haven't had to deal with employees I haven't had to have a meeting in like 3 days." I sigh. I feel so out of the mix.

Annabeth doesn't respond for a little while, but when she does it's wisdom that comes out of her mouth.

"Ok, in this situation you're a father who has a son. Your son has been asked to do an experiment and to bring his father with him. You're at a park watching your son. The scientists have layer out two cookies. One is at the top of a giant hill and on top of a statue while the other is a few yards away."

She pauses as I imagine the situation. My son would have black hair like mine, but with gray eyes. His hair would be curled slightly at the tips and he'd be smart, but great with water. If the situation was real then Annabeth would be at my side watching our son. I smile as she continues.

"The cookie at the top of the hill is very big while the one in front of you is only regular in size. You see your son eyeing the regular sized one. As a father, you only want what's best for your son. Would you let him go for the smaller cookie or would you try to encourage him to get the bigger one even though it's harder."

She pauses and turns to look at me.

"This is practically the same situation. Your father or in real life your boss is encouraging you to keep your job by giving you less work. He wants you to stay so he's practically begging you to stay and get the big cookie instead of choosing the smaller one or the acting job. I hope you choose the big cookie personally and I'm saying that as your best friend and girlfriend."

She turns back away from me to look out at the ocean. I change my position and sit cross-legged. Or criss cross applesauce.

I tug her hand to get her to look at me before I pull her into my lap. I hold her around the waist and put my chin on her shoulder.

"When you were talking about my pretend son," I start, "You were right there beside me and _our_ son looked like me with your eyes and a slight curl to his black hair. I hope that becomes my reality one day," I say hoping she'll understand the words behind my sentence. I'd actually say I love her, but I feel like the moment needs to be perfect. This might be a good moment, but I did come here to talk about my problems.

"Do you have any problems you want to talk about Wise girl?" I ask.

"I guess you could say I have one, but it's not one that has been easy to understand." She says quietly.

As soon as she says that a cool breeze comes by and makes us both shiver slightly. I pull her closer to me and start rubbing my hands up and down her arms to warm them up. She probably should have worn something warmer than a t-shirt and sweats. I guess I'm the same, but I have more mass than her.

"Tell me whatever it is. I can help you with any of your problems or at least I can try." I say squeezing her bicep.

"You're so perfect and everything and everyone loves you, so why would you pick me of all people?" She asks quietly.

"For what?" I ask just as quietly.

"To be your girlfriend or even your best friend. Why don't you date a super nice celebrity or be best friends with some rich boy band? You could have so much more than me so why do you stop at me?" Annabeth asks shaking her head.

I'm drop dead confused. Me perfect? Me finding better than _her?_

"There is no better than you with anything. You're my girlfriend and my best friend. It's because you're _you_. You're the one I plan on asking to marry me. You're my world. If anything you're perfect! You woke up at one in the morning to help me with _my_ problems!" I pause to get my thoughts sorted.

"If there were ever a person better than you then maybe I'd go for them, but they don't exist! You're all I've ever wanted!" I stop and take a breath.

"If anything... you're the perfect one."

 **Line break**

My morning sure was uneventful. All I did was talk to Annabeth for 6 hours. We watched the sunrise together we went to breakfast at Denny's and then I took her to work.

It was a great morning all in all. My doubts are mostly gone. I called the director of the movie and told him I was unavailable for work. I told my boss who was ecstatic. He was so ecstatic that he sent me to a meeting. Now here I am at lunch with all of my friends along with my best friend Annabeth.

"Leo stop flirting with Thalia your not getting anywhere," I say chewing on a subway sandwich.

"Maybe you should stop cuddling with Annabeth so you can tell me without looking like a little sap. Then maybe someone would start listening to you." He says laughing.

"Well, maybe you should actually start acting like me so you can at least get a girlfriend. Or even get a girl to flirt back at you," I say pulling Annabeth closer to me.

"What are you going to give Annabeth today Perce?" Piper asks with a small glint in her eyes.

"I guess you're going to have to wait for a good five minutes to find out," I say standing up. "I'll be right back."

I jog to my car pull out my phone and call Annabeth.

"Hello?"

"Hey grab everybody and come to my car." I hang up the phone then make sure everything is in place.

I see them jogging up so I put on a nice smile and wait for them to start questioning me.

"Seaweed brain why are there so many water orchids around your car?" Annabeth asks.

"When I was 14 I thought I had fallen in love with this girl named Calypso. I know you know about her because you were the one person who knew about it."

"Calypso loved plants and gardening so for my school science project I got a water orchid and put battery acid to see how long it would take to kill the orchid. By the time I had gotten the orchid to the science fair it had already died. I got an A on the project with my complete essay and such."

"Next thing I know she was storming away from me muttering about how shouldn't have killed such a beautiful flower. Of course, Annabeth had told me it was a stupid idea to kill a flower for her attention and of course she was right." I chuckle at my memories. I was kind of an idiot.

"Annabeth ended up taking me out for ice cream to help me get over her. It worked really well and I ended up giving her a water orchid in thanks. So today I'm giving Annabeth 89 water orchids."

 _89 water orchids_

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! I hope all of you who have school start off with a bang!**

 **Please review... Tell me about your day or anything ;)**


	14. Beach Boys

**Chapter 14: Beach Boys**

 **Fratzy: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you think I'm doing such a great job I try my best.**

 **PoppyOhare: Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot. I'm glad you liked the ending it was a tough one to come up with!**

 **Awesome100: Thanks so much for reviewing. I truly appreciate it. I'm so very glad you liked my idea!**

 **Twitter 25: Moms will always be #1. I'm so very glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter... or you know I hope you don't cry...**

 **Geekgirl: Thank you so much for the review! I saw it during school and almost cried. I literally haven't updated in forever. You were so kind!**

 **Guys, I am so sorry! I know I've mentioned before that I play Volleyball and Basketball. I was busy during the whole volleyball season! I'm now in the basketball season and I hope you all forgive me for being so busy! I've been so busy! I'm so sorry! :'( You can all thank one of my best friends who also write on here (em2318) We've been talking on the phone and she literally talks to me about my story and helps me figure out what to write so... Yeah, it's great to see you all again! Love you all.**

 **Chapter 14 Enjoy!**

 **Unedited**

 **Percy's Pov**

"We have had low income this month and I sure as heck won't stand for it!" My financial adviser yells out slamming his yellow folder on the conference room table. I roll my eyes at his antics. We seriously had a decline of 3,000 dollars. It's not that big of a deal. I zone out while he keeps talking about things we need to fix. I close my eyes and thinks about what I still need to do today.

I still need to visit Annabeth, I need to call my mom, I need to finish some paperwork, and I need to sleep since I haven't gotten much of that lately. I guess I can just sleep now. I already know what my financial adviser is talking about and if I miss something I can just look at the report he always makes.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Percy!"

I jerk awake in my chair and look around wildly. I finally lay eyes on my new assistant Drew. "What," I ask looking at her. She looks around and notices she just walked in interrupting the meeting. She looks slightly panicked. "Um... Annabeth Chase is on the other line."

I nod my head and turn to my financial adviser, "If I'm not back by the time the meeting ends then just had your report to my assistant Drew so she can put it on my desk. Thank you for your time." I get up from my chair and quickly stretch feeling a few pops than I re-button my Blazer and leave the conference room.

I quickly reach my office and sit down in my chair. I grab onto my desk to pull up my chair even closer, before picking up the phone. "Hey _Wise Girl,"_ I say. "Hey seaweed brain." I can hear the smile in her voice which then makes me smile. If she's happy then I'm happy.

Annabeth lets out a little puff of laughter before speaking, "I literally just saw Nico run into the building with his white shirt unbuttoned, a tie wrapped around his neck and he even forgot his blazer." I chuckle and smile at the image that has now entered into my mind. "That's our little Neeks!" I tease. Annabeth laughs on the other end of the phone. I lean back in my chair and get into a more comfortable position.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Um... I'm going to have to get back to you Annabeth," I say, "Do you want to be put on hold or do you want me to just call you back?"

I can tell she's weighing her options. She always makes a small list of the pros and cons and decides which will benefit her the most. She's been doing this since she was 12 and probably even younger than that. She's so smart.

"I'll just wait. Go ahead and put me on hold." Annabeth calls through the phone.

I push the 'hold' button on my office phone and answer the other call. "This is Percy Jackson CEO of Poseidon's Sea Exploration and Other Business. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Hey, Percy." A soft, yet strained voice calls on the other end of the phone. It takes me probably 0.5 seconds for me to recognize the voice. "Mom! How are you? How was the rest of your day yesterday? You said that you needed to go do something with Paul! Is everything..." I get cut off by my mom. "Percy! If you be quiet then I'll tell you!" She calls through her phone raising her voice slightly. I'm startled by her reaction. She never raises her voice.

"Mom?" I ask through the phone. I listen closely and that's when I hear it... sobbing. Violent sobbing. I swear my heart stops. My mom is an angel that has been put on earth and there should be no reason as to why she is crying. My mom is a miracle to this world. She deserves to always be happy. Why isn't she happy?

 **Annabeth's POV**

I pace the beach as I wait for Percy to arrive. After he put me on hold and came back on my line... it sounded like he had just watched a video of puppies getting kicked. He sounded so shocked and sad. He told me that he would meet me at the beach in 20 minutes. You would think that maybe it was a happy kind of shock, but there is no way in heaven or hell that the words that came out of his mouth were happy.

I watch as the water comes up the shore and submerges my feet in the cold refreshing water. The coolness of the ocean soothes my mind, but not my heart. My heart still races as I wait here on the beach staring out at the ocean waiting for Percy. The sun is starting to set making it so the sky starts to get a pink tint. I love sunsets. They're all unique and beautiful. Another thing that happens when you see it is that it just clears the brain and makes your heart swell. The only problem is that my heart is anxious. Not happy.

I turn around and watch the families happily playing in the water and sand. They all seem so happy and free. I must be the most pessimistic person on this beach right now, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see if I can keep that title when Percy gets here. I watch and wait as cars pass by not entering the beach parking lot. I'm not only pessimistic, but I'm also very impatient.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my black pencil skirt. I look down only to see a little boy pulling on my skirt. He might as well be the 4-year-old version of Percy. The only difference is that this little boy has bright blue eyes instead of green. I slowly kneel down in the sand and look at the adorable little boy. "What's up bud?" I smile and use my best voice for talking to kids. He looks at me with his big bright blue eyes and smiles shyly. "Do you want to help me with my sandcastle?" I nod my head slowly and smile. There is no way I could say no to this kid.

He takes hold of my hand and leads me to a small pile of sand buckets and small shovels. I look up from the kid to see who I think is his mom. She glances at me curiously and all I can do is give a small wave before I'm being pulled down into the sand by the little boy. He grabs a pail and starts to head to the water before he quickly spins around in the sand and comes back. He sits right in front of me with a confused expression on until he says, "My names Max. I'm free years old and I love my mom. What's your name?" I smile at the little boy who now has a big smile on his face. "I'm Annabeth, but you can call me whatever you want." The little boy raises his eyebrows and asks, "Can I call you Beth? Anna... nanabeth is really hard to say." **(Does that remind any of you guys about Finding Nemo when Nemo says "Anemone" wrong? No? Well, it reminded me of it.)** I nod my head and smile and his mispronunciation of my name. This little boy is just too cute.

The boy nods his head and once again gets up and heads to the water. While he gets the wet sand to make the castle with, I think back to Percy. He said that he'd be here in 20 minutes. I'm not exactly surprised that he's late, I'm just surprised at how late he is.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

We have built a masterpiece. This castle isn't like any other. No other two human beings could have done it better. Max's mom has been taking pictures on her phone of the 2 of us and said she would send them to me.

"You guys are quite the team Wise Girl." I turn around and see Percy standing there in all of his glory. It might not be easy to see, but you can tell he had been crying. I walk up to him and engulf him in a hug. We hold each other for a little while before Percy randomly pulls away and looks down. His lips form a smile as he peers down at the little boy who had come up to him when we were hugging.

Percy picks up the little boy with ease and holds him to his hip. "What's your name bud?" Percy asks in a higher pitched voice. It's one of those voices that most people would use to talk to little kids. "My names Max. I come to the beach every other day at the same time." I watch as Max and Percy keep talking. It looks funny to see Percy holding a miniature version of himself. They both smile widely when the other person says something.

 **20 Minutes Later**

We all built another masterpiece of a sandcastle before Max had to leave. His mom has my number since Max said he wanted to hang out with us more. He is so adorable it almost hurts. Percy grabs my hand, lightly kisses it than tugs me towards the shore. We silently walk along the shore. The sun in the background is slowly setting making the sky a variety of colors.

Percy slowly brings us to a stop and turns to me. His face is trying to mask his pain. It's slightly disorientating to see Percy unhappy. He's always smiling and joking around without a hitch. He opens his mouth and then closes it again. He tries to speak 3 more times, but all he can get out is a small groan.

"Annabeth I don't know... I don't know what to do." I rub his arm, running my hands up and down in what I hope is a soothing motion. "If you tell me what's going on then I can help solve whatever wrong," I say soothingly. He turns away from me and stares at the sunset. "That's the only problem Wise Girl. You cant help solve the problem this time."

I will admit that last part hit a little hard. I tug on Percy's hand and try to get him to turn around. Instead, he pulls his hand out of my grasp and rubs his eyes. That's when I realize that he's crying. I move in front of him and hug him. I let Percy sob into my shoulder as I hold him.

"Paul...he has... he has Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer." Saying it just makes Percy cry harder. My mind flashes to all the kids in the children's hospital and I start to tear up myself. Paul is such a kind man. My mind starts to think of how this is going to affect Sally. First Poseidon dies of a heart attack, then Gabe manipulates her, and now Paul has cancer. I hold Percy until his crying stops and his breathing slows.

Percy finally pulls away and picks up a shell that was on the ground. He pulls out a pocket knife from his pocket that used to be Poseidon's. He named it Riptide. Percy carves something into it and hands it to me saying, "Happy 12th day Wise Girl only 87 more to go. I remember our first time going to the beach together you collected so many seashells. You said that they were so pretty and that you would always love them." He hands me the shell. I grab the shell and examine it. He carved the number 88 and put his name on it.

"Thank you," I manage to breathe out. "I think it's time you go to bed Percy. Let's get you home." I grab his hand and begin to pull him towards the parking lot, but Percy tugs me back to him and holds me close so our noses are only inches apart. "Thank you so much, Annabeth." He pulls me closer and my lips meet in the middle with his. It's short and sweet but still sends me into a world of bliss.

When we pull away from each other I can tell that he's still sad, but I'm happy that it's lessened.

 **Thank you all so much for reading you all mean the world to me! I'm sorry this took so long I've been really busy and stuff. Shoutout to FrictioFiction108 and em2318.** **FrictioFiction108** **is an amazing writer and has so many amazing stories that you should all go check out. em2318 is one of my best friends and just joined fanfiction so you should all go and support her.**

 **Please Review**

 **-Love Percabeth**


	15. I hate to inform you all

I hate to inform you all that I am putting this story on hiatus. I barely have time to write these days and when I do I will but, my work feels unappreciated. I'm not going to sugar coat anything so... If I get enough reviews or PMs saying that you enjoy the story and want me to continue then I might. I don't want to say I'm quitting writing this because I really did enjoy it.

Thanks to all of you who do review I'm sorry to leave you hanging. I am writing a few 1 shots so I'm still on here guys.

Love you all lots,

Percabeth824


	16. I can't Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I can't**

 **Hey everybody. Don't smile too hard that I updated. If I ever update then understand that it's going to be a while till the next one. The great writers never quit and neither do I. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Very few, but I guess it'll just have to do.**

 **FrictionFiction108: You are awesome. Thank you so much for your support and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Meistar: Well... At first, your review made me roll my eyes. I also realize that I probably would have reviewed the same thing. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Wow. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to review my story. I'm very happy that you enjoy it. I hope your son feels better.**

 **Twitter 25: Your all good! Thank you for reviewing it really means a lot! I'm really trying to keep this up and I do love doing it, I just have other things I need to do, along with the little motivation I get from the readers of this story.**

 **Vadergirl2006: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm very glad that you like it so much.**

 **Keefe always wins: Well, now it doesn't have to wait here's the next chapter for you!**

 **jodanfritz10: Here you are mate! Sorry for the little scare!**

 **Thank you for understanding. I do think you guys deserve another chapter so here you go...**

 **9,185 views. The goal is to get 9,250 views after this chapter. 85 Reviews and I would like to have 92 by next chapter, please.**

 **Chapter 15 enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

I lay in bed not wanting to go to work. Knowing that Paul is slowly dying its knawing at my brain. I wish I could do something about it. I wish I could change his fate. Of course, if I changed his fate then I would be changing everyone's fate. If you think about it we are all affected by one another. If one person makes a bad choice not only that one person takes the consequences everyone does. I wish I could change fate. I just want everyone to feel happiness and warmth.

 _Ring Ring_

I pick up my phone and answer it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Percy! I need you to come to New York right now. You only have to be here for a day or two, but I need you here!"

My head nearly explodes at the thought of leaving for New York right now. I need to work and I need to keep up with the 100 days of summer and I need to clean my whole house (well penthouse) How can I make this workout?

"Mom I don't think I can do that right now. I have so many trips coming up and I can't miss work. I need to clean, and I need to be with Annabeth! Mom I'm already in Love with her and I know shes almost there too! If I miss one day now then who knows how things are going to be! I can't mess this up! This isn't as small as prom anymore... I want to marry her and I'm not going to lose my chance." I take a deep breath and wait for her response.

"Percy I love you to death, but you can be very dull at times. You can make conference calls on the plane for work, you never clean anyways, and Annabeth might as well come with you since she's practically a part of this family anyways. Even if you guys aren't married yet."

I can almost see my mom rolling her eyes at me. My mom has a point plus I really want to see her and Paul. Annabeth can just make some conference calls. Work will still be getting done and all.

"Fine mom, but if Annabeth can't then I cant. I'm not going to just have her friends do it either. I've done that before and I want to do it personally as much as I can. Annabeth deserves the best I can give her."

"That's alright but you really need to hurry so you can quickly get a move on with everything. I'm expecting you here for dinner."

My phone makes a buzzing sound and I know shes hung up on me. She must really need to be doing something else if she didn't have time to say bye. Paul. That's probably why she was in a hurry. She needs to go worry about Paul. She probably needs all the support she can get right now so that's what she's going to get!

 **Line Break**

I can't do it. I love my mom and Paul to death but I can't screw anything up right now. I talked to Annabeth and she's willing to go but doubtful if she should. I talked to my boss and after apologizing profusely said I couldn't have more time off with everything that's been going on. Our sales are slowly dying out and we're all worrying.

I have so much on my plate I'm almost ready to quit my job and just focus on my family right now. My stepfather is dying which means my mom is worrying and I'm helplessly _in Love_ my best friend. And to think that I'm thinking about all of this in the middle of an important meeting. I just can't do this right now.

"Is there not more we can put on the market that people will buy that won't drown us in debt if we start to produce it?" I put my hand up in an action to stop all other conversation. "We can't risk going into debt right now with all these other companies on our tails right now. What we need to do is be more accessible to our customers. If they see what we're doing then they'll come to us and we can stop trying to shove our products down there throats." I sigh and write out a few things we could do along with another meeting time.

I rise and hand the note to the person next to me. "After he reads the note you are all dismissed and are to get back to work. I then promptly walk out the door and head to my office.

I decide to call my mom and tell her the news that I won't be making the trip to New York.

"Hi I'm sorry I missed your call please leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever I can," the message ends and I hear a soft beep through the phone.

"Mom I want you to know that I love you and Paul, but I'm needed here in California," I start to choke up and my eyes start to water, 'Tell Paul I love him... and I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't come. I miss you so much mom and I'm struggling as it is. I can't risk going there when my life is already slowly falling apart here. I'm sorry..."

I end the call and wipe away the tears that had made there way down my face and to my chin. I take a quivering breath and close my eyes. I take deep breaths until I've finally calmed down enough to grab my pen and start writing down ideas of how to keep my company from falling apart, but not before I silence my phone not wanting to be bothered.

 **Line Break**

Exactly 1 hour after calling my mom I get a message from her saying _, I understand._ It hurts to let my mom down because it's one of the last things I would ever want to do to her. I continue to do paperwork as I think about my life.

Paul's dying, I've let my mom down, I haven't talked to Annabeth in the last 18ish hours or so and I'm nervous about it only being 87. Will I be able to make it another 87 days? Shoot why can't I just make it the last day now? Why did I have to screw up so bad when I was a young adult. Why do I screw everything up?

 **Line Break**

I leave for Annabeth's apartment right after my work ends so I can set everything up. Once I get there I pull out everything from the large bag I had been carrying and place it on the table in her living room. This would seem as one of the easier days to have gotten everything I would need for the 87th day, but it took me ages to get everything put together.

Not thinking I can handle anything else for the day I leave for home, but leave her a note on the table where everything is hoping Annabeth will understand why I left.

I don't want Annabeth to see me all down and beaten. Because I hate how I feel at these times. I hate feeling weak knowing other people need me to be strong.

 **Line Break Annabeth's Pov**

As my day starts to come to a close and I head for home, I check my phone one more time. Once again I'm disappointed to see that Percy hasn't texted me back or even called. I understand that these times are rough, but all I want to do is help him and he's not letting me do that.

When I reach my apartment I open the door and turn on my lights relishing in the feeling of home. I can't wait to take a bath. I take off my heels and head towards the living room so I can make sure no one broke in and stole anything. When I walk in though I'm surprised to see tons of different bubble bath soaps. All of them my favorite scents.

I walk closer to the table and see a note. I quickly grab it and read what it says, _I'm sorry I didn't stay to see your reaction. I'm having a bit of a rough day and thought I would turn in early. Over the years you always randomly commented on your favorite bubble bath scent at that point in time. I found it fascinating about how there were so many and how they could come up with so many combinations. After a little while, I decided I would start writing down the ones you liked in case I needed a quick present for you or something. Obviously, it did me well. I love you so much and hope you have a bubbly night. Enjoy your 87 bubble bath soaps._

 _Love, Percy_

I smile tiredly and randomly grab one of them quickly deciding that I'm going to use it tonight.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short and I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: My love for you**

 **Isaac3: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you love my stories! It really means a lot Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the support of my story! I really appreciate it! As for the compliments book, I'll make sure I mention it in this chapter!**

 **Guest467: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you got the feels! ;) I highly doubt you're an unfeeling robot! Love you thank you!**

 **Meistar: Don't worry about it! If it makes you feel better it was quite the great motivator to write for you! I'll try to keep writing for you!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the advice and love! I'm glad you liked the idea for the last chapter. Bubble baths are the best things for destressing. You might be on to something for that last chapter ;) not quite though. Thanks for the compliments! They mean a lot!**

 **Guest: Coming right up!**

 **percabeth4evaeva: Sorry I made you cry! Gosh, a goal in life as a writer is to give people those feels so I'm glad you got them!**

 **ThisIsanAlt0017: I wish I would post more too :( Sorry I get busy and then I think about writing and then get writer's block and then go get busy again! I'm super glad you like the storyline! I truly apologize for the wait!**

 **Hey guys! 95 reviews! We passed our goal of 92 reviews! Wow! I'm super grateful to all of you guys that reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter and seriously I love all of you guys! Cheers!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Waking up is quite devastating. I slept deeply and soundly and I dreamed about the Parthenon. I don't usually sleep that well when I'm stressed... I guess my body realized that it really needed it.

I go through my usual routine for my mornings and head to my kitchen. I have time to spare before work and I quickly debate with myself if its worth it to just lay in my bed for five minutes or just head into work. I decide against it coming up with a nice list of reasons why I shouldn't just lay in bed.

 _Percy_

His name pops in my head and my mind bounces around full of new ideas. I quickly shoot him a good morning text and a Snapchat of me smiling brightly.

I roll my eyes at my past self. _Just because you can't see him in person doesn't mean you can't communicate with him,_ I think to myself. I facepalm and then decide I should head for work. Before I slide my phone into my purse I turn my phone off of vibrate and turn the ring on just in case Percy texts me back.

 **Line Break Percy's POV**

I yawn and stretch my arms out tiredly. Mornings suck. I've never seen the point in them, you're tired, you're brain isn't functioning properly, and its cold! I start my morning routine, go make some hot chocolate, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, try to comb my hair, grab my briefcase, and check to make sure I have everything.

I now sit on my couch and check my phone. I scroll through all my notifications on the home screen to see if there's anything important that I missed. I stop when I see the name _Wise Girl_ with a revolving hearts emoji followed by a shooting star and an owl emoji. I softly smile and unlock my phone to see why she sent me a Snapchat because heaven knows Annabeth never uses Snapchat.

I open it and my smile widens. Annabeth is single-handedly the most beautiful girl on the earth. I take a screenshot of her smiling picture knowing she'll get the notification that I did so and send her a smiling picture of my own. I click out of Snapchat and go to my messages where I send my mom a good morning text and ask her how Pauls doing.

Tears quickly spring to my eyes as I think about Paul. Such a good person does not deserve cancer. Nobody deserves cancer... I blink my tears away and remember that I need to be strong. I've cried over the last couple of days and now I need to be strong. Strong for Paul, strong for mom, strong for Annabeth, and strong for myself. I nod my head as confirmation, shoot Annabeth a good morning text with a kissing emoji and decide I should head into work and get things done.

 **Line Break**

I let out a small sigh of relief when I realize it's time for my lunch break. I grab my keys for my car and office and head out. I quickly decide that I'll head to Hallie's store for Annabeth's 86th day before I grab something to eat.

Earlier today I told Annabeth that after we both finished work we'd have a date at her place by watching Crazy Rich Asians and eating Chinese takeout.

Every time I think about my date with Annabeth later I smile and my thoughts are filled with just Annabeth. I love her so much and I'm honestly at a bit of a loss at how to express just how much I love her, to her.

 **Line Break Annabeth's POV**

I leave my office a bit early today hoping I can get to my house before Percy does so I can change into something a little more comfortable than a pencil skirt and nice blouse. I mean can you blame a woman for wanting to wear something that allows movement?

I get home and change into my old track sweatpants and my dad's old university sweatshirt that reminds me of home. I pull my hair out of its tight bun and run my hands through my curls while softly massaging my head. Looking professional is so much work and takes up so much time, that nowadays I'm questioning whether its worth it or not to even do it anymore. Of course, I think that then I remember that I hate it when other people go to work looking unprofessional and I don't want to be a hypocrite.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in!" I yell in the general direction of the front door.

I hear the door open and close and then I hear the soft sound of Percy getting closer to the couch I'm currently sitting on.

I tilt my head back to look at Percy and smile when I see him already smiling softly at me.

"Hi Wise Girl," he leans down and kisses my forehead and I smile softly at his gesture of care and love. Gosh, I love Percy so much.

"Hi Seaweed Brain."

Percy sets down a bag behind the couch and goes and puts the movie into the DVD player. "So apparently this movie is really good because everyone at my office says that if I was Asian then I could make it as the main character also known as Nick Young."

I snort, "I heard he's hot so I think you're talking about the wrong person." Percy frowns at me and acts offended, "For your information, I'm in the running for sexiest man alive at this very moment!"

"You're also in the running for biggest seaweed brain on the planet and from all of the rumors I've been hearing, I think you're going to win," I smile at his cute little pout and watch as he grabs the remote and goes to lay down on the other side of the couch. He lays out and then opens his arms in a silent invitation for me to come and lay on his chest.

I smile softly and crawl over so I'm laying on his chest so we can cuddle and watch the movie together. Percy kisses my forehead and then kisses the top of my head. "I love you," Percy whispers into my ear before laying his head back onto the couch.

"I love you too," I smile into his chest and turn to give the movie my almost full attention.

 **Line Break (Don't own Crazy Rich Asians btw. Just really like the movie lol)**

"What was your favorite part of the movie," Percy asks me as he pulls me tighter to his chest.

"I loved the part where they were just seeing Nick Young's Grandma's house! It was so beautifully made! I love the modern design of the whole thing!" I gush. "What was your favorite part of the movie?" I ask.

"I liked the part where they were making all of the dumplings. It was hilarious and I like how family comes first for them."

I smile and nod my head at his answer. Family is huge for Percy which just makes him that much greater because I know if I have a future with him then it won't be anything like how my family was when I was younger. He'd put our family first.

I sit up and run my hand through my curls. I look at my phone and see that it's not even that late yet.

"Annabeth I'd love to stay longer, but I still have some work I need to do and I'm gonna call her and Paul while it's at least a reasonable time there."

"Of course! Tell your mom and Paul that I love them both and that I hope Paul is feeling better!"

"Before I go though I have your 86th day right here," he pulls the bag from behind the couch onto his lap and pulls out a large blanket. "You quote some random book or movie every single day of your life and I decided to put 86 of them on a blanket so you can always have a reference," Percy hands me the blanket and I stare.

On it are quotes from movies, books, people, even some inside jokes that we have with each other and our friends.

"This is perfect Percy! I love you so much you have no idea," I go over to him and give him a tight hug. I pull away a little bit and kiss him to show him just how much I love and appreciate him. The kiss is slow like we have all the time in the world and it makes me not want to stop.

I pull away and smile shyly at him. It's been a while since we last kissed. "Anything for you Wise girl," Percy whispers as he kisses me again more sure like he's just remembering that he can really kiss me now. I suck on Percy's bottom lip making him emit a low growl from the back of his throat. Percy pulls me closer and his lips become more demanding on my own.

This is how I want to start and end my every day. I want to be with Percy in his arms kissing him because I now can.

I pull away slowly and rest my head on his shoulder. I kiss the part of his neck where it meets his shoulder and whisper, "I love you, Percy."

Percy's breath becomes more even but his voice is slightly hoarse when he replies, "I love you too Annabeth."

I take Percy's hand and walk him to my front door.

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Annabeth," he gives me a peck on the lips and then walks out the door and closing it behind them.

I can't wait for the future

 **I apologize for how long I've been gone! I'm so thankful for all of the reviews and I hope we can get some more this chapter! You guys are literally the best!**

 **Let me know your opinions on the movie Crazy Rich Asians! Because I sure loved that movie!**

 **Also I hope you guys liked that last scene because I sure did enjoy writing it ;)**

 **Let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapter! I'll try to update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: 85 days left!**

 **Guest: Wow! I'm so grateful for your review! It really meant a lot to me! I really appreciate your idea for this story and I'll try to implement them somehow. You're pretty close to what is going to happen on the last day but not quite! I am planning on having an epilogue to this story when I get there! Wow, that seems so far away! Once again thank you so much for the review I really appreciate it!**

 **FrictionFiction108: Yes! Long time no see! I'm not exactly planning on having a valentine's day special, but I promise you guys some fluff so be looking forward to that! Thanks again for the review! Means a lot!**

 **percabeth4evaeva: Thank you so much for the review! Yeah, the Paul thing I tried to leave out a little bit so we could have a happier chapter, but you can't just ignore it! Thanks again!**

 **Annabeth's POV (Monday)-(Decided to start putting the day of the week at the top to stop any confusion)**

Pure bliss. The only words to describe what I am feeling right now. I'm sitting here in my office in my favorite chair, with a delicious strawberry Poptart. I accidentally slept in this morning and I'm not really regretting it. I didn't have time to do my hair so it's not up in a ponytail or a bun like it usually is and I didn't have a full breakfast but I like Poptarts so not that big of a deal or anything.

I'm in an awfully good mood for it being a Monday and having worked all weekend so I can still get paid for the days I'll be missing this summer. It just feels good to spend time with the one I love and to just have some time to myself afterward. I talked to Paul and Sally last night as well. They tell me that they're going to have to do chemotherapy and also have surgery. They say that its a really deadly form of cancer but since they found it early on he has a higher chance of surviving.

Percy and I were talking after I had hung up with them and he said that he'd gotten rid of all the initial shock and is now just praying to whatever gods will listen in hope that Paul will be alright. Percy is so strong and I'm so proud for how he's handling everything that has been going on his life. I love him so much.

 **Line Break**

Percy, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Leo and I are planning on going to lunch together as soon as this meeting is over. I hope we'll all just get to talk about how our lives are going and have a good time.

"This building is about to go under construction so I need everyone to just look over the building plans and schema to make sure everything is in place so nothing goes wrong," I glance over the schema that Chiron had handed out and notice that it could probably use a little extra support around the base to make sure it's sturdy and could outlast a good sized earthquake.

"Chiron? The base needs more support so it doesn't fall. Everything else looks good in my eyes."

"Thank you Annabeth," Chiron says as he glances at the buildings schema. "We'll get the team right on that so we can get that done and revised."

I nod my head at him as a, you're welcome gesture and then get up to leave.

"Annabeth can I actually have a quick word with you?" Chiron asks as he goes to stand up.

"Yes of course. Walk with me?" I ask him.

"Yes, let me grab my crutches first though. These dang legs don't work like they used to."

I help him grab his crutches and then I pave the way and start walking towards my office. I let him fall beside me in pace and then I start to wonder what it is on earth that he would need to talk to me about.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I ask Chiron, giving him a sideways glance.

"Well, I was hoping to give you some father-like advice if that's alright with you," he takes a deep breath and I quickly decide to slow my pace so he doesn't tire as fast.

"You're like a second father to me. Of course, you can give me advice!" I smile at him as a reassurance to him that no matter what the situation might be he would always be a father figure in my life.

"I'd like to advise you against marrying Percy this summer. I haven't heard much about your guys' relationship except the part where I heard the two of you got together," Chiron comes to a halt and so do I as I see he's thinking deeply.

"You and Percy have always been seen as soulmates in my eyes, but between the both of you, you guys could have enough stress to give a man who hasn't slept in three days, sleepless with thoughts of how stressed he is," he pauses in thought before continuing, "Percy is quick to make decisions and I know for a fact he'll ask you to marry him eventually. I'm just worried that he'll make the decision and just have the worst timing. Because if we're all honest here, you and Percy have the worst timing with everything."

He cracks a small smile. "There is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't think of getting married at such a stressful time in your guys' lives, but I'm pretty sure you'd end up forgetting that you have to tell Percy what you're thinking instead of just assuming that since the two of you are soulmates he'll just be able to read your mind and know that now's, not the time."

I let out a breathy laugh and give him a hug. "I'll make sure to tell Percy what I'm thinking and keep him in line. Thanks for the advice Chiron. You're the best."

Chiron gives me a smile and a nod before he turns and starts to head in a different direction. I smile to myself before I head to my office so I can grab a few things before lunch.

 **Line Break**

I'm in the car driving to the cafe where we're all supposed to be waiting at. I decide to turn on the radio to help the time pass.

 _She used to meet me on the Eastside_  
 _In the city where the sun don't set_  
 _And every day you know that we ride_  
 _Through the backstreets of a blue Corvette_

 **(Review the name of the song if you know it! It's actually by my favorite artist so yeah!)**

I pull into the parking lot of the cafe and turn off my car still silently humming to the song. I ignore the sound of a door slamming shut behind me as I continue to hum and sing the parts of the song I know. "We can do anything if we put our mind to it," I sing as I open the door to the cafe.

"Wise Girl!" I look across the cafe to see a booth filled with my friends.

I slide into the booth next to Percy and kiss his cheek quickly in acknowledgment.

"Hey, guys!" I glance at our table and notice that I'm the last one to arrive. I glance around for a menu so I can decide what to order, but I can't find one, "The rest of us have ordered and I think Percy ordered for you as well," Piper says noticing my confused glance.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, I know your stress order by heart, double bacon cheeseburger large fry and a nice cold lemonade," Percy smiles at me when he's finished obviously proud that he remembered.

"What makes you think I'm stressed seaweed brain?" I ask him acting offended.

Instead of the banter, I was expecting back so everyone wouldn't worry about the fact that I am indeed stressed, Percy kisses my forehead and says softly, "The crease lines here," Percy starts to rub my neck, "The tension here," he kisses the corner of my mouth, "And the fact that you didn't notice that my hair is actually combed and styled."

My breathing is soft but short. Percy knows me so well and he always amazes me by it. I look up at his, indeed very nicely styled hair and laugh.

"How in the heck did you make this happen?" I ask him amazed.

"I bought my boy over here some new hair gel and with these hands, anything can happen," Leo winks at the end of his sentence and everyone laughs at whats implied and Percy huffs at the thought of those hands actually being in his hair earlier.

I laugh along with everyone else as we enjoy our lunch and it has to be one of the best ways to start off this week!

 **Line Break**

 _Knock knock_

I raise my head from my work and stare at the door. Usually, Nico will buzz me and tell me who's here. I roll my eyes. Nico's probably in the breakroom eating or something

"Come in," I yell in the general direction of the door. My office door opens and in comes Percy. He quickly closes the door and walks over to the chairs in front of my desk. Percy sits down in one of the chairs before quickly springing up.

"Heck to the no! These chairs are way too uncomfortable to sit in," Percy then walks around my desk and over to me, "Stand up for me, love."

I shake my head in stubbornness. I am comfortable and there is no way he's getting me out of my chair.

"Wise girl, I'm extremely tired and would love to go to bed early tonight. Will you please stand up?"

I feel slightly hurt that he didn't banter with me like we always do when I'm being stubborn. Percy runs a hand through his hair just as I get up out of my chair. Percy sits down in my chair and being the petty person I am I walk around my desk and sit in one of the guests' chairs.

"Annabeth you know that's not what I meant." Percy puts his head in his arms and mumbles something incoherent.

"I couldn't hear you seaweed brain," I look at Percy in concern when he lifts his head up and he looks absolutely exhausted. "Hey, are you alright Percy? Do you need some water or something?"

Percy shakes his head and pulls out an envelope from his suit pocket. "It doesn't matter what I said. Happy 85 Wise girl."

I take the envelope from him and open it. Inside is a letter.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _The number 85 reminds me of a special memory we share together. We were both almost 17 and you were already freaking out about college. You were sending out applications and you were sending designs to different architecture firms hoping for an internship._

 _You were so stressed out over one of your designs because you couldn't figure out just what degree the slant of the roof should be to some specific part of that building. And I had no clue what was really going on at the time so I went over to your house and asked what was wrong._

 _You said that you needed a number. Me being the person I am I started singing the song that happened to be on the radio on my way over to your house. "Because she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985!" After I finished singing that verse you hit me with a pillow and ran to your dads study screaming, "That's it! That's the number!"_

 _I was so confused I just ended up following you and watching you finish the building design filling in all your x's with 85's._

 _You sent that design to Olympus' Architecture firm which is where you are today. You got the internship here and you were an intern here al throughout getting your degree and as soon as you graduated you were offered a full-time job there._

 _I think that became one of my lucky numbers after that day. I'm so proud of you and all the hard work you put in to be where you are today._

 _I love you forever and always,_

 _Percy._

I finish his letter and smile. 85 is one of my favorite numbers because of that.

"You're the greatest Percy. I love you so much!" I get up from the chair I'm currently sitting in and walk around my desk to go sit in his lap.

I sit in his lap and give him a sweet kiss. My stomach starts to warm and my brain practically melts. We kiss slow and long like we have all the time in the world and in that moment we might as well have all the time in the world.

I pull away to breathe and whisper, "I love you Percy."

My heart swells with love as he smiles and gives me a chaste kiss.

"You make all of my problems practically vanish. I love you too."

 **I hope you guys liked this update! It's probably my fastest update ever!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Love,**

 **Percabeth824**


End file.
